<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's not the end yet by alma76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529227">It's not the end yet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alma76/pseuds/alma76'>alma76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Beginnings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dracula (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Possible Romance, death gone wrong, honestly I have no idea where this is going to take me, possible bickering, rating mature for swearing blood and possible sex scenes, yet another version of a possible second season</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alma76/pseuds/alma76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath of The Dark Compass. Dracula and Zoe didn't die and have to deal with their new condition and their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula &amp; Agatha Van Helsing, Dracula &amp; Zoe Van Helsing, Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing, Dracula/Zoe Van Helsing, Jack Seward &amp; Zoe Van Helsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Beginnings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Not dead, then?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am trying something here and I apologize in advance. English is not my birth language so I hope I won't murder it. Too much. It is not beta-ed, barely edited and all mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dracula woke up with a start. He felt disoriented,  sick and in pain all over his body. He hasn’t felt this dreadful since he was turned all those centuries ago.<br/>
He was still half spread on Zoe, who didn’t move when he straightened up. He looked at her for a long time, an empty feeling in his chest he couldn’t understand but oddly familiar, like a memory on the edge of his mind.<br/>
- Agatha… He whispered, « my darling Agatha…<br/>
The doctor suddenly tensed up, then gasped, and began coughing, making the vampire so startled he almost went off the table.<br/>
Zoe opened panicked eyes:<br/>
- What happened ?! Where am I ?! What have you done ?!<br/>
Recovering quickly, Dracula took her in his arms and whispered soothing words :<br/>
- Calm down, Zoe… Everything is ok. It is just a last flash of consciousness. Don’t worry, go back to sleep. Soon there will be just darkness.<br/>
All the while, he caressed her, on her cheek, her neck, her back, everywhere he could think. Zoe was so exhausted by the cancer and the blood loss she passed out again easily enough.<br/>
Despite his own weakness, Dracula kept her in his arms until he was sure she was completely out.<br/>
He felt dread in the pit of his stomach, guilt like he hasn’t felt in a long time.<br/>
- I am so sorry, Zoe. So sorry.” He whispered in the doctor’s ear.<br/>
What has he done, indeed?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Why are we not dead yet?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I suck at titles.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he was sure Zoe wouldn’t wake any time soon, he carefully let her rest back on the table and heaved himself off it. His every muscle, every vein, every tendon, even his hair were painful. He required blood very quickly. Fresh, healthy blood. And so did Zoe. She probably needed it even more than him. The carafes of blood were still on the table, by mere luck. Their joining hadn’t been quiet. On shaky legs, he went towards them and picking one, drank heavily straight from the bottle. He could feel the poison of Zoe’s blood through his bloodstream and he needed to clean it as fast as possible. He needed his wits more than ever and he was far from clear-headed at that moment. Confused, in pain, and – yes!- not a little worried about the woman he just tried to drink to death. Talk about good deeds! The blood from the bottles would be a start but they were not nearly enough. After drinking the second bottle in the same way, he went in search of his laptop but spied Zoe’s smartphone at the same place Lucy had let it fall. For a smart woman, Zoe wasn’t very prudent, for her phone wasn’t even password protected. He shook his head in a futile effort to clear it and dialled his faithful lawyer’s number. At the first ring, Renfield answered :</p><p>- Yes?</p><p>- Renfield, it’s me.</p><p>- My lord?</p><p>- I need you to do the following for me.” And he went on explaining carefully what he needed his lawyer to do. After the lengthy conversation, he felt drained. So he dragged himself back on the table and laying close to Zoe, he took her carefully in his arms before passing out again.</p><p> </p><p>***************</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When he woke up again, he was back in Zoe’s arms, in the same position they were when they lost consciousness. The only difference was that her fingers were combing softly through his hair. It was delicious. He couldn’t remember the last time a woman had caressed him so and he didn’t want it to stop. Not just yet. So he stayed still, eyes closed, his cheek resting on her chest. If he were a believer, he could have thought it was paradise. At the moment, it was paradise to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then he felt her inhaled softly before she spoke :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- We are not dead yet, are we?! Why are we not dead yet?” Her tone was one of mild interest, but the question was asked in a perfect oxbridge accent. Zoe, then.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dracula leaned on his elbows to see her face, then bend his head to kiss her softly on her – very warm – lips. She closed her eyes and responded to the kiss without hesitation. After a long moment, they broke apart and Dracula answered in the same soft tones :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- No, we aren’t. There might have been a slight hitch to my plan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Why am I still in your dream, then?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Why do you think it is MY dream?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Are you saying it’s mine?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I don’t know, Zoe. Maybe it’s ours. It is nice though, don’t you think?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Mmmmmm…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her answer was the only encouragement he needed. He kissed her again and might have gone further, if not for a very grating voice interrupting them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- My lord? My lord Dracula?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He couldn’t help a groan of annoyance, as Zoe turned her head toward the words :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Is there someone out there?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I am afraid so. I have to deal with it.” He bent one last time and after a long slow kiss, he whispered softly in her ear :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Go back to sleep, my love. I will be back as soon as I can.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a testament to her exhaustion that she didn't even try to protest.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***************</p><p> </p><p>- My lord? Count Dracula?" Renfield arrived a few minutes ago, all his missions fulfilled, bringing with him a very irate Dr Jack Seward. He had to bodily drag the young doctor behind him. Lucky his master gave him the strength to accomplish his duty.</p><p>- Let me go, you fucking weirdo!" Jack was shouting, trying for the past hour to shake off the hold the lawyer had on him. The nutcase had come to his place and without even a by-your-leave, dragged him to throw him his car's boot, then dragged him out of it to bring him to this fucking monster of a vampire! He was in for a surprise, the lawyer, Jack smirked inwardly.</p><p>But when he saw the Count straightened up from the table, Zoe still lying there, very pale, he was the one surprised into silence.</p><p>The vampire stood up with a groan and, apparently, on very unsteady legs. When Jack understood what that meant, he roared a cry of despair and, finding the strength in his grief and fury to escape the tight grip of the crazy lawyer, he picked up the stake he had used to kill Lucy a few hours before and that was still lying where he had let it fall, and pounced on the weakened vampire, his weapon ready to pierce the monster's heart. But, Dracula, too fast for him even in his current state, catched him by the throat and keeping him at arm's length, squeezed lightly.</p><p>- Dr Seward, I am going to ask you to calm down. I don't want to kill you, out of consideration for Dr Helsing. But if you carry on with this stupid attempt at revenge, I am going to have to. Do you understand me?</p><p>Jack, his legs a few inches off the floor, could barely breath, so, with difficulty, he nodded his assent. Dracula released him immediately. Jack crumpled to the floor breathing large gulps of air and coughing. Completely ignoring him, Dracula turned to his faithful assistant.</p><p>- So, Renfield? Did you find what I ask?... apart from the obvious, of course!" The Count added, with a vague gesture towards Jack.</p><p>- Yes!... Right!..." The lawyer stammered, then he continued more firmly : "Yes, my lord! Of course! You have a quiet property just outside of London, not an hour away. Just as you asked! The grounds around will give you the privacy you asked and, I checked, there is not a neighbour closer than 500 yards from it. Very quiet.</p><p>- Good." It was all the answer he got, but just for this one word, Renfield felt very proud.</p><p>Dracula being assured his wishes were met, turned toward the young doctor, who just picked himself up.</p><p>- Now, Dr Seward...</p><p>But the younger man interrupted him :</p><p>- What did you do to her? She tried to kill you and you killed her instead, you bastard...</p><p>Dracula could see the young man trying to keep himself in check, his fists tightly clenched against his legs. He could feel the blood of the doctor simmer with rage. Not so inferior, now. But Dracula, despite his thirst, controlled himself. He needed the young doctor and his skills. However, he couldn't help goading him a bit :</p><p>- Why, doctor! But I drank her of course!" He was prepared for Jack's reaction and when the young man threw himself at him, he grabbed him by the collar.</p><p>- Ok! Now, that's enough, young man. I need you alive and well and you don't make the job easier for me with all your outbursts.</p><p>- Fuck you, you son of bitch! If you expect me to help you in any way, you will have another surprise coming. You just killed my friend...</p><p>Dracula, all seriousness now, interrupted Jack :</p><p>- She is not dead, Dr Seward." Jack stopped struggling against the grip of the older man which was far stronger than his lawyer's, despite his general appearance of sickness. Because, at that moment, Dracula didn't look so good : his eyes sunken, his skin a strange grey shade and his hair with more grey than he saw the previous morning. he definitely looked sick. Though he was still very strong.</p><p>But, at that moment, that wasn't what interested Jack.</p><p>- What did you just say?!" He asked, hoping against all hope.</p><p>- If you promise not to try and kill me for the next few minutes, I will let you go and explain. Deal?</p><p>Jack didn't hesitate this time :</p><p>- Deal.</p><p>The vampire immediately released him and turned to the unmoving body of Zoe van Helsing, and after pulling her towards him and gathering her carefully into his arms, he walked towards the back of his apartment, nodding to the younger doctor to follow :</p><p>- Come with me, Dr Seward. We have a lot to discuss before I leave her in your care.</p><p>Jack went after him, not understanding :</p><p>- What do you mean, leave her in my care?!</p><p>Dracula pushed a door with his foot, then walked into a bedroom (Dracula had a bedroom?!) before laying his charge very carefully on a huge four-poster bed. Jack couldn't help but notice that the beddings were a deep red and satin and velvet. Of course, Dracula couldn't help being a cliché, even in his bedroom!</p><p>The vampire softly removed the hair from Zoe's face. Jack was taken aback by the tender gesture. Last he saw those two, they were all swords and daggers. He had to know what happened.</p><p>- Count Dracula?</p><p>The vampire pulled his eyes from the unconscious woman to turn his stare to the young doctor. Jack was shocked to see sadness in the Count's expression before he schooled his expression.</p><p>- Yes, of course!" He turned again to watch Zoe, before beginning : " she is not dead, Dr Seward. But she is not alive anymore, either...</p><p>Jack was horrified by the implication :</p><p>- Oh my God! You mean...</p><p>- Yes! I turned her. Not on purpose, I might add." The vampire gestured to a couple of armchair. "After you left, we... discussed my condition and Ag... Zoe convinced me to... do a little experiment." Dracula wasn't going to recount a very private conversation and experience to a man he barely knew, as close as this man was to his new... what? What was she to him now? It was so confusing right now. But he needed to go back to more pressing matters. "Anyway, I drank her blood, expecting to die and... hopefully...</p><p>- Hopefully?!" Jack spat, ready to do battle again.</p><p>Dracula held his hands in a placating gesture.</p><p>- Come on, Dr Seward. You knew she was dying. Painfully. I drank her blood and I can tell you it wasn't peaceful, whatever she might have told you.</p><p>- Do you mean?..." Jack couldn't find his words for a moment. "Do you mean it was a MERCY killing?!"</p><p>- Yes! But I'm afraid something went wrong and we both survived. I am still undead, if not in a very good shape at the moment, but it is worse for Dr Helsing. She was deadly sick and now she suffers from severe blood loss, which is not deadly anymore for a vampire...</p><p>At that, Jack couldn't contain himself :</p><p>- Oh my God! You can’t leave her like this. She wouldn’t want that. You have to finish her off.</p><p>Dracula watched the younger man in dismay.</p><p>- Well, I tried to kill her once today already, remember?!” And with a hand gesture toward the woman on his bed “with a very poor result, as you can see. But be my guest if you want to try. Personally, I don’t feel I can do it twice in a day. Or ever.” He added under his breath.</p><p>Jack, who seemed to not have heard the vampire's last part of the sentence, shook his head :</p><p>- No way. I lost... I KILLED one friend already today. I won't lose another one.</p><p>Dracula stood up wearily.</p><p>- We are in agreement then. Listen to me, Jack." The vampire's use of his first name got the young doctor's attention : " Zoe would be in excruciating pain when - if - she wakes up. However, as long as I can maintain her asleep and dreaming, she won't hurt. In another matter, she will need to feed soon and it is best at the moment if she feeds from me. But I can't feed her as long as I don't feed myself first. And she will need to feed very soon. So, she will need someone healthy, ready to feed her his blood. A close friend would be ideal" Dracula added with a meaningful stare. Jack understood immediately.</p><p>- I was ready to feed you, so there is no question here. What do you need me to do?</p><p>Dracula called Renfield, who answered at once.</p><p>- Bring me the tools I asked you to find.</p><p>Renfield went back within a few minutes with several kits to draw blood. Dracula took one and holding it out to Jack, explained to him :</p><p>- I need you to show me how this work. Then you will have to draw your own blood. Renfield will stay here to help you if need be. You will have to feed Zoe, while she is asleep. You also will have to be very careful : if she can hold on to you when she is drinking, she can feed on you directly and I really don't want another undead in my apartment today. You will need to feed her very little at once." Dracula looked at the vial he was holding. " I'd say one of these every half-hour until I return."</p><p>The next few moments, Jack showed the Count how to draw blood, taking his own as an example. Then, he held one kit to the vampire and told him :</p><p>- Your turn. You can draw blood from me, so you know how to do it properly. I expected...</p><p>But Dracula had taken a step back, the smell of fresh healthy blood almost enough to make him lose his control. He took the vial from Jack's hand with an abrupt movement and got some distance from the young man, who definitely didn't smell inferior at that moment. He drank thirstily from the vial before saying to the young doctor :</p><p>- It will go faster like this, doctor. And I won't have to find another friend to help Zoe.</p><p>When Jack saw the transformation in the vampire, he took a few steps backwards until his back hit the wall.</p><p>- I think... hum, I think you may be right.</p><p>Dracula took a strong breath he didn't really need and controlled himself.</p><p>- I am going to get out of here before I can't control myself anymore. Remember what I told you, Dr Seward, your life may depend on it. And you'd better insure that I found Zoe's still here when I come back. You don't want to get on my bad side.</p><p>And without waiting for an answer, he morphed into bats and disappeared through the open window.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it is quite OOC but keep in mind that Zoe was drained of her blood and Dracula was supposed to be dead by poison. So, I think they can't behave as they would in normal circumstances.<br/>I also want to let you know that I probably won't update anytime soon (not everyday, maybe not every week either). I have another fanfiction in progress and this one gives me difficulties. So please be patient, I will continue it till the end. I promise.<br/>Can Dracula actually transform into bats? I thought so after the beach scene.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Feeding the dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dracula needs to feed and Zoe gets hungry...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know : that's a terrible summary. And I still suck at titles! I hope you will enjoy anyway.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The moment Dracula disappeared, Zoe "woke up". Actually, she just thought she wanted to get up and immediately, she was out of the bed, dressed and on the cliffs overlooking the sea, next to the Abbey. Whitby Abbey has always been a favourite place to be for her and the moment she thought about it, she was there. As Dracula had said, Zoe WAS smart and, intellectually, she knew she wasn't really awake. She was still in a dream, certainly induced by Dracula, and maybe even controlled by him. But why? She didn't understand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The previous night, when she told him what she understood at last, he called her Agatha. Did he think she was her? That, by some kind of freak accident, Agatha took her place. Zoe was really aware that, when she was talking, she took on Agatha's accent. That was really strange and she couldn't clearly explained what happened but she knew she was the one revealing the truth to the vampire. And then, what? He performed an act of mercy : he decided to kill her softly, inducing a dream for the both of them, while they were dying. She was surprised that her gamble worked actually but, apparently, giving him back the sun was the right move. Zoe was still pondering about the events of the previous night, when a thought became urgent : she was hungry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She barely had the thought that she was in front of her favourite restaurant in Whitby. If Dracula could control her dream without even being here, he probably was able to read her thoughts too. Which implied a strong connection between them, reasoned the scientist. How interesting. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She must have called him in some way, because, suddenly a tall dark man was at her elbow and taking it lightly in his hand, pushed the door open and keeping it so, asked her in his ever so slightly amused tone :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Shall we?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zoe resisted rolling her eyes at his behaviour. She went inside, the handsome vampire on her heels. The maître d' smiled at them as they were old acquaintances - which Zoe was - and brought them to her usual table.</em>
</p><p><em>He </em> <em>waved at</em> <em> one of the waiter to come, which the waiter hastened to do, bringing them a </em> <em>crystal</em> <em> bottle of a deep red wine. He poured some in Zoe's glass then Dracula's and took a step backward</em> <em>s</em> <em> to wait for them to taste it. Zoe </em> <em>was bringing</em> <em> her glass to her lips </em> <em>when</em> <em> suddenly, she turned her head toward</em> <em>s</em> <em> the waiter and took a deep inspiration before murmuring :</em></p><p><em>- Hum! </em> <em>Something</em> <em> smells delicious.</em> <em>" Before she finished her movement and drank from her glass, Dracula reached for her hand and slowly putting it down, he said to her with a smile :</em></p><p>
  <em>- Oh my darling! You can't lose your palate on so an inferior vintage, really. You absolutely must try this one." He carried on, holding another glass to her. It smelled intoxicating. She put her glass down abruptly and then, reached for the one the vampire was offering her and began drinking greedly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The rational part of her brain could not help but wonder while drinking : how wine could be nourishing?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*******************</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dracula had left a few hours ago, at sunset. Although, rationally, he knew now that he didn't have anything to fear from the sun, he has been a creature of the night for 500 years. Some habits would be difficult to break. Anyway, in this case, the night was better fitted for his purpose. Hunting, feeding on human blood, was an activity reserved for the night. And that night he needed to feed for two people. He would have to feed Zoe on his return. Jack's blood would be but a snack for her. Between the cancer and the severe blood loss, she needed great quantities of food to replenish her strength. He had thought about drawing blood from people, to spare Zoe's sensitivity. That's why he asked Jack to show him how to use the kit but, in the end, he decided against. Zoe needed to feed from a body, not a bag. She was going to be difficult enough when she was fully awake. He had to try to give her a few vampire's habits before she was able to resist. And he already knew she was going to resist. At every turn. Long ago, Agatha told him she wasn't like him and, if Zoe was not her ancestor, she had the same strong mind and moral compass. But she would need to stay strong and healthy, as healthy as a vampire can be anyway, and for that she would need to feed from people. Alive people. Dracula could already imagine the guilt and shame she would feel.</p><p>As a concession to Zoe's qualms, he avoided feeding too long from the same person, as to not infect them or kill and transform them. He was very careful to give them a pleasant fantasy too, so as to keep them peaceful and relaxed. But for that, he had to drink from a lot of people and it took time.</p><p>It was almost sunrise when he went back to his apartment.</p><p>When he entered his bedroom though, it was to find Jack bend over Zoe, his mentor's hand gripping him tightly by the throat, her fangs a hair breath from his neck.</p><p>Those humans! Whatever warning you give them, they never listen!</p><p>When Jack saw him, he made a strangled noise but Dracula put a finger against his lips in a shushing gesture, then he closed the distance to the bed, to the opposite side where Jack was standing.</p><p>Without hesitation, he sliced his wrist, and bending above the sleeping doctor, he whispered to her :</p><p>- Oh my darling! You can't lose your palate on so an inferior vintage, really. You absolutely must try this one.</p><p>His blood had the effect he expected. Zoe immediately released the younger doctor, who stumbled backwards, coughing, and latched onto the vampire's wrist as if it were ambrosia. Which he knew it was for her. He barely resisted a moan of pleasure when she sucked on his blood and moving to sit close to her, he put his back on the headboard then took her in his arms. Zoe drank greedily from his wrist and he felt it in every fibre of his body. The kiss of a vampire was indeed an opiate and Dracula was not used to be on the other side. He raised his head toward Jack, who watched with stunned fascination and said to the young man :</p><p>- Maybe you should wait in the other room, doctor. I am sure Zoe would not want you to see her like that.</p><p>At the words, Jack shook himself and, meeting Dracula's eyes with his own wide stare, nodded and left very fast.</p><p>The second the young man was out, Dracula left his head fell on the headboard and let himself saviour the heady sensation of Zoe's fangs on his wrist throughout his body. However, he couldn't let himself go completely. He had to keep control over her drinking otherwise she would risk draining him and they would be back at the beginning. After a few minutes, he began to feel light-headed so he bent towards Zoe, to whisper in her ear.</p><p>- Let go, my dear. You've had your fill for the moment and we need a rest.</p><p>He was glad to see that his control over her was still strong because she let go the moment he spoke the words.</p><p>- Now my love, you should sleep. I will be back soon.</p><p>The vampire waited until he felt her slumber, then laying her back carefully on his bed, he stood up slowly, testing his balance. When he was sure he wasn't to collapse, he took one last look at his new... bride, for lack of a better word, then strode purposefully from the bedroom. Despite his weariness, he needed to have a conversation with a young human.</p><p>He found him slouched in an armchair but the young doctor straightened when he saw the vampire walking towards him.</p><p>- How is she?</p><p>Dracula resisted the urge to grasp the young fool by his collar and shake him. He settled for an angry lecture :</p><p>- Fool! What were you thinking! I told you to be careful around her as long as she was asleep. Did you not hear me?!</p><p>Jack recoiled in the armchair at the vampire's tone :</p><p>- I..I...I'm sorry! She took me by surprise!" Jack took a deep calming breath before continuing : "She grasped my wrist when I tried to make her drink from the latest vial. It didn't happen before. I might have begun to feel the loss of blood and loosened my attention."</p><p>Dracula was leaning over the terrified boy, torn between the desire to throttle him and bite him, but after a moment, he shook himself, then straightened up and walked to the armchair facing the one Jack was seated and flopped down into it.</p><p>- I hope it will serve you right. You can't let your guard down and I can't be around all the time. Maybe I should tell Renfield...</p><p>- No!" Dr Seward exclaimed. "I... I'm good", he hastened to add, "I'll be more careful from now on. No need to implicate Renfield."</p><p>Dracula would have teased him if he weren't so tired. As it was, he simply smiled wearily at the young doctor.</p><p>- Yes! Be sure to do that!</p><p>Both men stayed silent for a long time but Dracula spied the glances Jack was casting towards the bedroom. Maybe he deserved an explanation after all. Dracula sighed heavily, not knowing where to start. He settled for :</p><p>- You should not see your friends at their worst.</p><p>Jack looked sharply back at the vampire.</p><p>- It is at your worst you know who your friends really are, actually.</p><p>Dracula couldn't help a thin smile at the fierceness in the younger man's tone.</p><p>- She is going to need a friend, Jack.</p><p>- I am!" was the resolute answer. "What about you?"</p><p>Dracula sighed again.</p><p>- I am not her friend, Jack. I am her maker. And she is going to hate me for it.</p><p>- But you told me you didn't do it on purpose. Surely...</p><p>Dracula shook his head at the young man's naivety :</p><p>- It won't make any difference. She was dying and I transformed her into something she hates. Don't you understand, Jack? She will need blood - human blood, I might add. Agatha, she...</p><p>Dracula fell silent as he felt he said too much. Jack frowned at the name :</p><p>- Agatha? I heard that name a couple of time. From Zoe, I seem to remember. Who is she?</p><p>Dracula stayed silent for so long, Jack thought he wasn't going to answer, but then, the words came out slowly, as if the vampire was remembering as he uttered them :</p><p>- Agatha. She was a Dutch nun in 1897, in Hungary. She studied vampires and she tried to help one of my... bride. to keep a long story short, I drank from her and she drowned when the Demeter sank.</p><p>Jack's frown intensified :</p><p>- I still don't understand what...</p><p>- Agatha was Zoe's great great aunt.</p><p>Jack's sharp intake of breath told Dracula everything he needed to know about his relation to Zoe : she didn't tell him the all story. She still kept herself apart, even close to death.</p><p>Dracula decided to tell him the rest :</p><p>- Then, one hundred and twenty-three years later, Zoe takes my blood and drinks it." Dracula ignored Jack's strangled exclamation. "And somehow, their blood fused together and now, for what I saw last night, Zoe has Agatha's memories and, maybe even her consciousness, within her."</p><p>Jack got up and began pacing back and forth in the room, then after a moment, he stopped in front of Dracula.</p><p>- Ok, I get it. Zoe might be some kind of schizophrenic now, but what does that have to do with her needing human blood and hating you? Surely, you will not abandon her now, will you?</p><p>Dracula huffed in annoyance :</p><p>- Of course not. I am still here, aren't I? So...</p><p>- So, what?!</p><p>Dracula lost his patience and answered sharply :</p><p>- Think, Jack!! Zoe might have been a little bent, but Agatha was straight as an arrow. She won't stand for drinking human blood, even to keep strong and healthy... Well, you know what I mean. And even, before that, Zoe still had strong principles. How do you think it will play when she realises she has to drink from human beings? She'll be ravaged by guilt. I drank Agatha's blood and I drank Zoe's. I know them intimately. I can already tell you it will not sit well with either of them. She'll probably simply refuse." The vampire concluded in a weary voice.</p><p>Jack watched him intently before he asked softly :</p><p>- Did YOU have any of those qualms?</p><p>Dracula chuckled darkly at the innocent question :</p><p>- Come now, Dr Seward. I am a fifteenth century warlord. What do you think? I got used to violence before I even learned to speak! Or close enough. I didn't care about a bunch of peasants. Human life wasn't... valued as it is today, anyway. But it will be different for Ag.. .Zoe." He corrected himself. "Agatha was a nun. And Zoe, for better or for worse, is still a doctor. Do no harm. Does it remind you something, Dr Seward?" The emphasis on his title didn't escape Jack.</p><p>- She wouldn't, would she?" He murmured softly. Dracula then took to the appearance of the young doctor : pale, with dark shadows under his eyes. The vampire realised he wasn't the only one exhausted in the room. He stood up tiredly, saying :</p><p>- Anyway, we will cross that bridge when we come to it. You look exhausted, Dr Seward...</p><p>- I'm fine," was the affronted answer. Dracula stifled a smile : he reminded him so much of Zoe, when he had commented on her pain. As mentor, as pupil, apparently.</p><p>- Nevertheless. You need food and you need rest. We both do. You'll find what you need to eat in the kitchen" the vampire continued, showing the direction of the room with his hand. At the disbelieving look on Jack's face, he chuckled : "Don't worry, Dr Seward. The fridge is full of real food. I made sure of it. I... occasionally have guests who stay for dinner." Watching his smug grin, Jack knew the pun was intended. Then Dracula continuing his explanation, turned to another part of the apartment, saying : " And over there, you'll have the guest room... Rarely used, but you never know."</p><p>Jack stared at the vampire with a frown, and Dracula couldn't help goading him a bit, one last time.</p><p>- Oh! And Dr Seward? Maybe, you should take the stake with you. Just in case."</p><p>And he left the younger man wondering if he was serious or not.</p><p>When Dracula returned into the bedroom, Zoe was spread on the bed, in deep sleep for all he could sense. He felt bone tired. He could feel that Zoe's blood was mostly cleaned by all the healthy ones he's drunk but the remnants of the disease and Zoe's greediness had left him drained. Quite literally. He carefully walked towards the bed, watching the doctor sleeping. Something stirred in him, which he didn't quite understand. Was it hunger? Was it... lust? Was it even remotely possible he felt that way for someone? After 500 years of only satisfying his thirst for blood and nothing else?! He couldn't remember the last time he actually had sex with a woman. The fantasies he showed his preys were only that : fantasies. To keep their mind occupied when he was busy emptying their body. He never engaged, he only channelled. But Zoe was different and he wasn't sure if it was because he drank her poisonous blood and survived or because she was carrying the remnants of Agatha's mind. If he were completely honest with himself, Zoe didn't interest him that much until she spoke with Agatha's accent. But, then when he showed her her fantasy, he also took an active part in it. He had never done that before, either. It was really confusing and his mind was reeling with all the possibilities, the demand to keep her asleep and dreaming (although she wasn't dreaming at the moment. He could tell) and probably the blood depletion he suffered when Zoe drank at him. Maybe he had left her do so too long. he finally decided that all those questions could wait until he had a rest and another meal. So he removed his jacket and shoes, then laid on the bed and positioned Zoe in his arms, so she was resting on his chest. he didn't really need to, to keep their connection open but for some reason, he wanted to be close to her and maybe, share another fantasy.</p><p>He smiled at his own fancy and fell asleep shortly after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the end, I decided to post the chapters as I deem them ready.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Undead?! How unfortunate!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A meeting with a dead woman and a conversation with an undead one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for your kudos. You should know I treasure every single one of them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Strangely, when next he opened his eyes, he was </em> <em>on the cliffs near Whitby Abbey</em> <em>, wearing his </em> <em>three</em> <em>-</em> <em>piece suit</em> <em>. </em> <em>A familiar figure was </em> <em>standing close to the edge of the cliffs, in all </em> <em>appearances</em> <em> admiring the view</em> <em>. Her blue dress would have given a clue but he recognised the beautiful chestnut hair at once.</em></p><p>
  <em>- Agatha." He breathed out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She turned to him, a big smile on her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Count Dracula! Still alive then. You really have a thick skin!" She laughed at her own joke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked around him. Agatha looked at him with a smirk until she finally teased him :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Looking for someone else?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His eyes went back on the nun, who was still smiling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- No Zoe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Agatha shook her head, her smiling face fading into an expression of concern.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- She is exhausted, the poor thing. It is a mercy you made her sleep." She frowned at her own words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Yes! About that! I thought you did not show mercy. Care to explain?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dracula approached her slowly and stopped when he was at her elbow. For a long moment, he just stared at her intently. Agatha let him take his fill with a knowing smile but after a few minutes, she pressed:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- So? Do you intend to answer me in this lifetime or do you wait for me to disappear out of sheer boredom?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dracula smiled at the flippant commentary, but he chose to counter with his own remark :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I thought you were dead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Agatha grinned at the words :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oh I am, Count! Very much so! If I had to define what I am now, I would say that I am but a vestige of consciousness trapped in the blood of my descendant... And yours!" She made a face "How unfortunate!... By the way, I am very cross at you : letting me drowned?! Not very sporting!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Well, as you must know from my memories, I was engaged elsewhere." Dracula defended himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oh yes! Protecting yourself in a box of dirt we now know you do not even need!" Her sarcastic comment annoyed the vampire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- yes, well! We didn't know it at the time, did we?!... Why are YOU here, anyway?! I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me after what happen on the Demeter. And since you beat me again last night..." Dracula understood suddenly : " Oh! That's exactly why you here, aren't you? To gloat?! Honestly, I thought you were better than that, Agatha." Dracula smirked when he said those last words. But the former nun didn't take the bait.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oh! Do not be ridiculous now, Count. As if I needed to gloat. And anyway, I did not beat you last night. Zoe did and she is paying the price. I am here to ask you what your intentions are about her. Will you play a game with her, or torture her in any way, or...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I most certainly will not!" He exclaimed, offended: " As you know, since you are also in my blood, I didn't do it on purpose and, believe it or not, I intend to help her as much as she'll let me. Which will probably be not much, if she is as stubborn as I think she is.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- You mean : like me?" Agatha asked, with a smirk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dracula took a few steps on the cliffs, he ran a hand through his hair, then turned back to Agatha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Yes" He sighed wearily "Look, Agatha! Like it or not, Zoe is a vampire now. She will need to act like one...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Agatha barked a laugh :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oh! You mean like you?! It...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dracula felt the anger rising and interrupted the nun sharply :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- No, I don't mean like me, Sister van Helsing and you know it! She is not a warlord nor - what did you call me then? Ah yes! - A beast! But she will need blood...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- There is a lot of animal blood in this world...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At those words, Dracula exploded :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Don't be ridiculous...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oh! I am being ridiculous!..." The nun was raising her hackles " Let me tell you something, Count Dracula..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Yes! You are ridiculous." The vampire interrupted angrily : "Didn't you learn anything in your time with me?! Blood is lives, Agatha. She can't drink animal blood : they don't have a mind, an intelligence. She will get dumb in no time...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Better dumb than a murderer...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- You really don't understand, do you? I might not need to be cruel, or play with my prey, but I. Need. Their. Blood. I am vampire and so is Zoe, now. She will need their blood. Where were you when she smelled Jack?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Jack?" Agatha frowned, trying to remember the young man who accompanied Zoe to Dracula's apartment : "Nice kid. He had to kill his friend, did he not?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dracula watched with disbelief all over his face. Agatha shrugged :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Well, I might not have ALWAYS been there. I was otherwise engaged."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dracula couldn't help his knowing smile. "With me, you mean."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Agatha blushed before she could control the reaction.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I meant no such thing... "Since the attack was the best defence, Agatha took the offensive: " What do you want from her, Count Dracula?! Surely, you do not expect her to be one of your bride?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The distraction worked perfectly. Dracula lost his smug smile and took on a stormy expression :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- What do you want me to say, Agatha? That it was some nefarious plan to keep her with me, and you by extension, for all eternity?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Agatha was taken aback : " Me? Why would you want to keep me for all eternity? I try to kill you and you definitely killed me!...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I didn't kill you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oh! Do not play with words, Count. You let me die, which amounts to the same thing. I have been at the bottom of the sea for 123 years, but I was in your blood for that long too. And we never interacted before. Not until you drank her blood. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Not until she drank mine, you mean." the vampire corrected. Agatha fell silent at those words. She took on a thoughtful expression.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- You're right." She murmured to herself. "First, she drank your blood, then you drank hers, and suddenly, we are linked by some kind of... network. Oh! I didn't know those words could have this meaning! How very interesting...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the vampire had other ideas and he didn't let her finish her thought. He approached her in a slow gait, crowding her and forcing her to raise her head to look at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I don't care what you think, Agatha!.." The Count told in a dangerous voice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- You will not intimidate me, Count...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I know you think me a beast" He continued, ignoring her interruption "a monster, a murderer, a creature without conscience. But I am here now. I didn't leave when I had the opportunity. And I WILL help her. And you'd better not interfere...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Or what? You will do what? You cannot do anything to me, Count, and you know it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Or her suffering will be on your head!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Agatha gaped at him for an instant but when he began to move away from her, she found her voice :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- She will not let you.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>**************</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dracula woke up with a start. When he gazed at the woman in his arms, he was met by a pair of glassy blue eyes staring back at him.</p><p>- What happened?" Zoe asked in a hoarse voice.</p><p>- You don't remember?</p><p>Zoe scrunched her face then relaxed it :</p><p>- You drank my blood.</p><p>- Yes...</p><p>- But I am not dead. Nor are you.</p><p>Dracula smiled :</p><p>- Well, some people could argue with that.</p><p>Zoe returned his smile with a weaker one of her own, before frowning again :</p><p>- I seem to remember though... Did we...?" At her flushed face, Dracula guessed what she was thinking and he couldn't help pushing her buttons a bit :</p><p>- No, we didn't. Not for real, anyway. But..." He began to caress her back with seductive little circles of his hands before continuing : "Now that you are awake, we could..."</p><p>Her reaction took him by surprise. Instead of pushing him and trying to move away from him, she merely punched him in the arm, before hiding her face in his chest. He instantly felt sorry he kept his shirt.</p><p>- You are such a perv." She mumbled into his shirt.</p><p>Dracula wondered for a moment if he didn't still control her mind, without realising it. He understood she had to be confused for the lack of blood and the disease that didn't completely leave her system, but this wasn't the Zoe, nor the Agatha for that matter, he came to know. But his thoughts were interrupted before he could analyse them further.</p><p>- It wasn't wine I drank, was it?</p><p>- No, it wasn't.</p><p>- Mmmmm... I didn't think so." She was silent again, then she asserted : "It was blood." Dracula just nodded in confirmation.</p><p>Raising her head to look at him, Zoe frowned :</p><p>- How unfortunate... So, I am a vampire now." It wasn't a question, but the Count confirmed nonetheless :</p><p>- Yes. You are.</p><p>Zoe put her head back on his chest. Despite a certain oddity, it felt nice. He could do with nice at the moment or any time of his life, actually. The doctor stood silent so long, Dracula thought she had gone back to sleep, but then :</p><p>- It should bother me more, shouldn't it?</p><p>At the casual tone, Dracula couldn't help but smile :</p><p>- Maybe it is because you're still half asleep... Or half dead.</p><p>- Can I stay like that a while longer, then? Nothing seem to bother me right now.</p><p>- You'd be bored.</p><p>- Probably. And anyway, Agatha wouldn't allow it. She can be such a stickler!" This came almost as a whine. Despite his growing urge to laugh, he replied in all seriousness :</p><p>- Yes. She can be annoying when she puts her mind to it." Then he added, softly but without any intention of hypnotize her back to sleep : "But, you know what the both of us would agree on? The fact that you are exhausted.</p><p>- Mmmmm" was the non-committal answer. So, Dracula carried on: "Maybe you could sleep a bit more. It will help with the healing process and then, we can begin to make plans."</p><p>- Will you stay with me?" her voice was already softer. She was so dead tired, she didn't even try to resist.</p><p>- Of course.</p><p>- Drac?" The shorter version of his name brought out a startled laugh. She groaned at the movement but she didn't try to pull away.</p><p>- Yes?</p><p>- Did I drink your blood?</p><p>- It is in the realm of possibilities.</p><p>- Mmmm. I know I probably shouldn't say that, but it tasted luscious.</p><p>O Evil! What creature did he unleash on this earth?! But then, she concluded so softly he wouldn't have heard her if his hearing wasn't so sharp :</p><p>- I am going to hate myself, when I finally wake up.</p><p>Dracula thought then he understood her cool demeanour : she thought she was still asleep and in a dream with him. But her last remark proved him wrong.</p><p>- And Count? I wouldn't have sex with you if you were the last man on earth." And with that, he felt her relax into slumber. He couldn't help his chuckle at her last quip.</p><p> </p><p>*************</p><p> </p><p>Dracula didn't really want to move. Lying in bed with one of his kin wasn't something he thought he would do one day. But there it was. Zoe had stayed on his chest and her weight felt oddly comfortable. He was aware he had to enjoy this now because as soon as she would regain her strength, she wouldn't let him in the same room as her. She would probably try to throw him out of the window. And Dracula had an inkling that she would surely have the strength to do it. That was why they needed to relocate out of London as soon as possible and tonight would be best. As long as she was tired and confused, he could control her and he already knew he was running out of time.</p><p>he hold her in his arms a moment longer, then, reluctantly, he moved her off of him. It made him smile that she let out a little groan of protest but once he got up, she resettled where he was lying a second ago, and she got quiet again. That she moved to his side of the bed almost got him back on it with her.</p><p>But he needed to feed before moving them all and he had to give his orders to Renfield. As it was, he could only lean over her, and whisper in her ear :</p><p>- You will have to let me help you, Zoe darling.</p><p>As an answer, he couldn't help hearing Agatha's words: "<em>She w</em><em>ill not</em><em> let you</em>." And he was afraid the bloody nun might be right about this.</p><p>He shook his head and with a purposeful stride went out the room in search for his phone or his laptop or any communication device that will connect him to his lawyer. Time was indeed running out. Back in the large dining room, he smelled a faint sweet aroma he followed to the guest's bedroom. He slowly pushed the door open to see Jack sleeping like a log, the stake clutched in his right hand as if his life depended on it. Smart boy. Dracula stepped into the room and took a long deep breath through his nose. At that moment, he had to admit Zoe wasn't completely wrong. The boy smelled compelling. Sweet. Still an inferior vintage but tempting all the same. Dracula was at the foot of the bed, his fangs out, before he shook himself and took a few steps backwards. When he was closer to the door, he completely turned around and got out the bedroom quickly. It wouldn't do to snack on Zoe's wonder boy and he didn't think he could find anyone more willing to help than the kid. Anyway, he no doubt was so tempting because Dracula was hungry. the vampire decided he needed to feed. Urgently.</p><p>He went in search of Zoe's smartphone when he smelled someone else in the apartment. A familiar smell, faintly annoying. Renfield. The Count found him asleep in one of the armchair.</p><p>- Renfield!" He called out loudly, making the poor lawyer start awake.</p><p>- I.. I am awake. I am awake, my Lord. What are your requirements?</p><p>Dracula smiled at the embarrassed stutter, but he needed to stay focus.</p><p>- What are you still doing here, my man? You should have gone home hours ago.</p><p>The lawyer looked at him with confusion :</p><p>- My L... Lord?!</p><p>- You need to sleep sometimes, Renfield. You are not a vampire, as far as I know.</p><p>If anything, the confusion on Renfield's face deepened : "But... But, my Lord. You... didn't" The lawyer cleared his throat. " You didn't dismiss me, my Lord."</p><p>Dracula rolled his eyes.</p><p>- Oh for Hell's sake, Ren, you are my lawyer, not my man servant. You should have dismissed yourself." Dracula made a gesture, when Renfield opened his mouth to answer : " Nevermind. It suits me that you are still here. I need to feed again. I will be gone less longer this time because we will relocate tonight to the property you found me.</p><p>- Yes, my Lord.</p><p>- So I am going to ask you to keep an eye on Dr Helsing and Dr Seward.</p><p>- Of course, my Lord.</p><p>- Then, if at sunset, Dr Seward is still asleep, you will have to wake him. he needs to take care of Zoe like this morning. And remind him to be careful around Dr Helsing.</p><p>- I will do that, my Lord.</p><p>- Good man, Renfield. Everything is ready at the house, I assume?</p><p>- Yes, of course, my Lord. Everything is as you require. As you must know, it wasn't...</p><p>But Dracula wasn't listening anymore. After another "Good man!", he disappeared amongst a colony of bats.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you still enjoy.<br/>As always, kudos and comments inspire the writer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Undead awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zoe's awakening and troubles are coming.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since I didn't update last Sunday, here's a short one. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dracula hadn't taken a lot of time before returning. He had fed carefully but quickly. There were no time to lose anymore. Zoe could fully wake up anytime now and he'd rather that happened in a quiet location rather than in the middle of London.</p><p>After his return, he had fed Zoe but had taken great care to stop her before he felt light-headed, this time. Then, they relocated quickly and discreetly from his flat in London to a mansion in a quiet little village not too far from the big city, so he could drive or even fly there in less than an hour.</p><p>The property was ideal, like Renfield had described it : large grounds, high walls and a thick wood separating them from the village itself.</p><p>Dracula had chosen an eastern bedroom. He might not yet feel comfortable in full daylight but it became a private pleasure to watch the sun rise every morning. And he really needed a private moment. The past two days had been difficult. To say the least.</p><p>Two days ago, Zoe had woken up.</p><p>************</p><p> </p><p>Zoe felt comfortable. She was in a soft bed, curled up against something... hard and cool. No, not cool. But not warn either. She moved her hand along the length of a... chest! She realised with a start that she was lying against a body. A very strong, very male body. But not warm. Not cold either. More like room temperature. At the same instant came the realisation that she was very hungry and that this particular body smelt heavenly mouthwatering.</p><p>When Zoe opened her eyes, she saw red. Literally. And she felt her teeth lengthen. When she turned her sight upwards, Dracula was watching her back and with the gentlest smile he's ever made to her, he said :</p><p>- Go ahead! I won't break." And with that, he turned his head to reveal his jugular. The doctor couldn't resist the temptation despite her best efforts. It was like her rational mind was overwhelmed by a more primal one which craved blood and the Count was the perfect meal. Before even grasping what she was doing, Zoe had crawled on the handsome vampire and sunk her fangs into his neck.</p><p>She felt him tense and was peripherally aware of his arms coming around her, locking them in an intimate embrace.</p><p>Immediately, her mind was filled with images : people she never met and places she never went. At the same time, a powerful feeling of peace and contentment filled her. She drank heavily from her willing victim, all the while her rational mind a tiny voice screaming at the back of her head that what she was doing was utterly utterly wrong. Suddenly Dracula let out a groan of pleasure and it was like ice on her fevered skin. She released him abruptly and pushed herself backwards until she almost fell off the bed. Her eyesight cleared very quickly and she felt her fangs shrinking back to their normal length in a matter of seconds. She could only stare at Dracula, who looked utterly ravished and very smug. He finally smiled at her but before he could pronounce a single word, Zoe was out of the bed like a shot, aiming blindly for the bathroom. Unfortunately for her, she had forgotten that her connection with Dracula was stronger when one of them had drunk from the other. The vampire guessed instantly what her intent was, so he rushed after her and, in better shape, was faster than her. Before she was completely out of the bed, Dracula had grabbed her by the waist and fallen with her in a tight embrace back to the bed. He rolled them both, so Zoe was stuck under him and he locked both her arms above her head. At least, he had lost his smug smile.</p><p>- Don't even think about it." He hissed in a dangerous voice. "There is no way I am letting you spoil a perfectly good meal, particularly when it's coming from me!"</p><p>- Oh yeah! Because we both know how precious your blood is." Zoe hissed in response, squirming under him, trying to make him lose his balance. It was a lost battle, of course. Dracula had planted his knees on either side of her hips and, if he was careful not to crush her with his weight, his grip was unshakable.</p><p>- Zoe! Stop fighting me! You are going to hurt yourself. You need that blood and I have no intention of letting you throw it up.</p><p>- Bite me!" The second she said it, she realised her mistake. Dracula's expression turned feral, and with a smile that showed his elongated canines, he answered with false sweetness :</p><p>- Oh, Zoe. Is it an offer? Because right now, I feel a little peckish, to say the least.</p><p>Zoe tried once more to shake his grip but he was immovable. So she did the only thing she could do : she stopped fighting. Dracula looked surprised at her surrender but relaxed his grip on her very lightly. The doctor asked him quietly :</p><p>- Please, Dracula. Let me go.</p><p>The vampire hesitated for a moment, before he voiced his condition :</p><p>- Promise me you won't try to throw up.</p><p>Zoe nodded in resignation, but she didn't say anything. Dracula, wary, insisted :</p><p>- Say the words, Zoe, or I don't let you go.</p><p>- I promise I won't try and throw up." She said through gritted teeth.</p><p>Dracula let go of her wrists and moved off of her, sitting at her hips on the bed's edge. Zoe sat up, her back against the headboard, her arms around her bent knees, as if she was trying to protect herself. She let her head fall on them.</p><p>Dracula reached for her but she flinched at his movement so he withdrew his hand.</p><p>- Zoe...</p><p>- Please... Please, leave me alone. Just... Leave me alone.</p><p>- Zoe, I can't...</p><p>- I promised : I won't throw up. Just leave me alone. Please.</p><p>Dracula was reluctant to leave her like this but he knew she wouldn't listen to him in this state. So he stood up and asked for a last promise before he left :</p><p>- Promise me you won't try to run either and I leave you alone.</p><p>Zoe raised her head and what he saw on her face broke his heart or, at least, the place where his heart was supposed to be twisted and turned in a very painful way. He didn't like the feeling.</p><p>Zoe just nodded and said in a small voice : " I promise I won't try to run either."</p><p>Her tone almost made Dracula go back to her and take her in his arms but he knew his attentions wouldn't be welcome in her current mood so he chose to grant her her wish.</p><p>He left the room but not without a last warning :</p><p>- I believe you, Zoe. Don't make me regret it.</p><p>Then, without a backward glance, he stepped out of the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for your comments and kudos. This chapter was actually part of a longer one, so I had to cut it. I will have to cut the next one too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Undead and troubled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zoe wants to leave. Troubles ensue. And then... different troubles.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back to the present, Dracula turned from the window. The sunrise had lost its appeal all of the sudden. Since their last confrontation, Zoe had refused to get out the bedroom, or eat or do pretty much anything.</p><p>the vampire let out a sigh. Two days wasn't terrible for an ancient vampire not to eat, he himself didn't eat regularly before Jonathan Harker had come to the castle and then again for the next 123 years, but Zoe was a new vampire, she didn't know how to restrain herself. If she went out the room now, she would probably jump on Jack or worse, Renfield! Dracula wouldn't wish Renfield on his worst enemy!</p><p>The vampire was about to see how Zoe was faring when he heard a knock on his bedroom door and, without waiting for his answer, the object of his thoughts walked inside the room. She looked dreadful : her eyes sunken, her features gaunt and her demeanour tensed. She was the very image of a wild animal. Or a desperate addict.</p><p>Dracula opened his mouth to voice his concern but, before he could utter a word, Zoe held up her hand in a silencing motion :</p><p>- I have to go back to Whitby." She said flatly.</p><p>Dracula exclaimed in an indignant tone :</p><p>- Over my dead body!..." At the pale smile on Zoe's face, he quietened : "Well, you know what I mean. You can't go there, Zoe...</p><p>- I will be safe there. They have a blood supply and the box and...</p><p>- Stop it! You are not an animal, for Hell's sake! You won't be safe there. At best, they will experiment on you. At worst,... I'd rather not think about it! And in any case, you wouldn't make it to Whitby in the state you're in. you can't be around human beings at the moment, Zoe. It is not safe for them. Nor you.</p><p>- Dracula, please...</p><p>- Listen to me, Zoe. You would surely attack someone if you find yourself in the middle of a crowd. In the normal state of things, it will take you a few months to control yourself and right now, you are hungry, you won't last ten minutes. And I know what I am talking about, I assure you.</p><p>But Zoe didn't want to let herself convince. She just insisted stubbornly :</p><p>- Bring me back to town, Dracula.</p><p>Dracula was getting annoyed :</p><p>- Come on, Zoe! Why don't you listen to me for a change?! I may not be your favourite person at the moment, but at least I know what is happening to you. You haven't eaten in two days. I can assure you that you will want to feed on the first human you'll meet.</p><p>The doctor stood up straighter, affronted :</p><p>- I certainly have more restraint than you'll ever have, Count Dracula!</p><p>Dracula scoffed :</p><p>- Oh yes?!" He turned to the door, and in a stentorian voice, called :</p><p>- Dr Seward! Will you come to my room a minute?</p><p>Before Zoe could protest, the younger doctor arrived :</p><p>- You called me, Dracula?</p><p>Immediately, the sweet smell of the younger man filled the room. She could hear his heart pumping his blood through his veins. She felt her fangs elongate and saw her eyesight turn red. During this time, Dracula didn't take his eyes off her. When he saw he proved his point, he turned to Jack and said :</p><p>- Thank you, Jack. You helped me prove my point. You can leave now.</p><p>When he saw the young man's dumbstruck stare, he insisted:</p><p>- Now, Jack! Before we have an incident.</p><p>Jack glanced at Zoe, who had her back on them, and he probably assessed the situation correctly because, he retreated slowly from the room, never turning his back on them :</p><p>- Right. I'll leave you to it, then.</p><p>Dracula smiled : " Smart man."</p><p>When Jack was out of the room, Dracula turned back towards Zoe and said nothing. He just waited for her to agree with him. However, he didn't count on her stubbornness.</p><p>Zoe, in control of her senses again, turned from the window and told him :</p><p>- It was Jack. Of course, I want to drink from him. I already did, I know his taste. And, unfortunately, I like him. But it won't be like this with strangers.</p><p>- Zoe..." Dracula sighed. She really was in denial and he knew there was only one way to open her eyes.</p><p>- Bring me back to town, Dracula. Or I'll walk.</p><p>Dracula stared at her for a moment, then shaking his head, he seemed to come to a decision.</p><p>- All right. I'll drive you to the closest station. Then you're on your own. I warn you, though, Zoe : it's going to be a slaughter.</p><p>- No, it won't." Zoe said. But Dracula already knew she said that more to convince herself than him.</p><p>And she added :</p><p>- And Renfield can drive me. You don't need to bother.</p><p>- Oh no! I won't let you ruin you palate on Renfield. And, anyway, I still need him : he is actually a very good lawyer.</p><p>A moment later, they were in the car and driving. Zoe couldn't resist her curiosity :</p><p>- When did you learn to drive, anyway?</p><p>Dracula chuckled, and without taking his eyes off the road, answered :</p><p>- Come on, Zoe! Everybody knows how to drive this days. It is the easiest skill to pick up.</p><p>- Yes. Of course. How silly of me to even ask.</p><p>The doctor remained silent for the rest of the drive.</p><p>They arrived quickly at the small village train station. Apparently it was rush hour, even for so small a village, because there were a few people waiting on the platform for a train. They could see them from where Dracula had stopped the car. Commuters, of course, thought Zoe. She couldn't have picked a worst hour, if she tried to. Despite what she had said to Dracula, she was well aware of her state of hunger and withdrawal, but she expected far few people in a small village. She had hoped she could have reached Whitby and the Harker Foundation before she went completely crazy with want. Now she wasn't so sure. But she wasn't going to admit it to Dracula.</p><p>She turned to him. His features were schooled in a neutral expression, when he looked back at her.</p><p>- Good bye, Dr Helsing. And good luck. " He just said in a cool tone. Zoe couldn't do anything else but answer in the same voice :</p><p>- Good bye, Count Dracula. I can't really say thank you, can I?!</p><p>- No, I suppose you can't.</p><p>Zoe stayed a minute or two longer but when Dracula didn't add anything else, she got out of the car and strode purposely toward the ticket office. But she barely walked inside the office before she was assaulted by all the different human scents surrounding her. Some smelt good, some sour, some mouthwatering but all of them overwhelming her senses. All this blood at her disposable, all these hearts beating. It was too much. She could see her sight turning red, despite her best efforts to control her cravings. She felt her fangs elongate again. She wanted to turn and flee but she seemed rooted where she was, her thoughts a turmoil of hunger, guilt and confusion. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, praying a God she never believed in to give her the strength to move. But, in the end, it wasn't God who came to her help.</p><p>She felt him before he stopped a hair breath from her back. A cool, strong presence. Strangely reassuring. A compelling fragrance that overpowered all the others. When he was almost touching her, he bent slightly to whisper in her ear, in a soft comforting voice :</p><p>- I've got you, Zoe. I've got you.</p><p>The doctor sagged in relief against him and didn't resist when he put his arm gently around her waist and guided her back to the car. Except it wasn't the car they came in. She opened her eyes when Dracula led her on the back seat and she smelt another odour, human this one, and not particularly enticing. But she was hungry. Renfield was behind the wheel but before Zoe could decide if she wanted a bite, Dracula had closed the privacy screen, effectively cutting off Renfield's smell from them.</p><p>Without a word, the vampire presented her with his wrist and just uttered one word :</p><p>- Drink.</p><p>Zoe couldn't restrain herself anymore, her want more powerful than anything else at the moment. She did the only thing she could do then : drive her fangs in her maker's flesh. She sensed him sag against the back seat. This time, however, his groan of pleasure didn't deter her and she drank heavily until she heard him whisper :</p><p>- Zoe, let go now. Or I will need to feed on someone. And I assure you I really don't want to taste Renfield!</p><p>Reluctantly, she looked up at him and let go of his wrist. Dracula pinched it to stop the flow then looked back at the doctor. She had a thin trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth. It proved too much for Dracula's resistance. He bent towards her and licked the stain. When she didn't push him back, he moved his lips against hers in a ghost of a kiss, before raising his head to watch her. She looked at him with bewildered eyes. Still, she didn't look ready to slap or kill him, so he leant towards her and this time, truly kissed her. A moment passed, she didn't move, she didn't answer the kiss, didn't react in any way. After a moment of hesitation, Dracula persisted and when he asked entrance with his tongue, she surprisingly complied and opened her mouth. And, finally, she responded to the kiss. Her arms went around his neck and her fingers fisted into his hair, while he put his arms around her waist and moved them into a lying position. Lost in the kiss, they forgot all sense of time and space, Dracula letting his hands roam across her back as she was caressing his neck and shoulders.</p><p>They didn't even realise the car had stopped until they heard a loud voice clearing. Dracula was the first to become aware of the situation. He reluctantly looked up to stare murderously at Renfield, who seemed to shrink under the threatening glare of his boss. He looked anywhere but at them, while saying :</p><p>- I...I am sorry to... to disturb, my Lord. We...hum... we are back at the house and I thought... maybe..." His courage faltered and he fell in a very embarrassed silence.</p><p>When the vampire refocused his attention to Zoe, she looked dumbfounded and guilty. She pushed him back and got out of the car as fast as her legs permitted. She stammered in the direction of Renfield.</p><p>- Thank you, Renfield. You...did the right thing.</p><p>Then she all but run to the house. Dracula fell back to the back seat with a groan of frustration. Renfield apologised with a small voice :</p><p>- I am so very sorry, Sir. I didn't expect... I mean I knew... But...</p><p>Dracula raised his head back and made a dismissive gesture with his hand :</p><p>- Not you fault, old man.</p><p>He finally got out of the car and went back to the house at a slower pace than Zoe. He still had a huge task before him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it. Don't forget : kudos and comments are my reward.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Undead and... oh! Darn!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zoe comes to a decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please don't pay attention to the titles : they are terrible. I will try to improve them when the work is complete.<br/>Anyway, you are such delightful readers, leaving me nice comments and kudos, that I give you this little piece.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoe went back to her room in a hurry, closing and locking the door before leaning on it.</p><p>What had she been thinking?!</p><p>- <em>What, indeed?!</em>" Asked a familiar voice, in a familiar accent.</p><p>- Oh Agatha! It really isn't the time." Zoe sighed.</p><p>- <em>I can't think of a better time, actually. Don't tell me you have feelings for this... this </em> <em>beast</em> <em>?!</em></p><p>- Lust is not feeling, dear aunt!" Zoe rubbed her forehead. "And I am not so sure he is a beast anymore." The admission shocked Zoe as much as Agatha.</p><p>- <em>Oh my!</em> " Agatha finally said. " <em>This is worst than I expected. You really fell for him! In what? A matter of hours?!</em></p><p>Zoe pushed herself from the door and began pacing her room.</p><p>- Oh come on, Agatha! It is actually your fault that I am in this current predicament.</p><p>- <em>How this is my fault?!</em> " resonated the voice in Zoe's head. " <em>I didn't fall for him myself.</em>"</p><p>- No? Are you sure?" Her niece's tone was now accusatory. "You were curious about him, you studied him for so long and so thoroughly that you were considered an expert even in your time.</p><p>- <em>Of course, I was curious. I studied him as a scientist, though.</em></p><p>- Come now, Agatha. Remember, I drank his blood and he has your memories as well as your knowledge. Your curiosity was far more than merely scientific.</p><p>- <em>How dare you?! He killed me!</em></p><p>- Actually, he didn't." Zoe corrected in a soft voice. "He let you die. I am not as convinced as you are that, in the end, he would have. You intrigued and challenged him. And I think he liked it." At the outraged exclamation, Zoe hastened to add : "But that's not my point and you know it. Don't forget, Agatha : I have all your memories. And from what I can understand of them, he seduced you as much as he seduced me. When he made you dream. And I think you fell for him, before you realised he was drinking you. I didn't say it wasn't reluctant but it was real nonetheless. So you see : like aunt, like niece!" And Zoe couldn't help but drive her point home : "At least, I was a mercy killing."</p><p>Agatha didn't answer. Zoe sighed and then said in the same tone :</p><p>- Please Agatha. I could use your help. I didn't intend to fall for him. I don't want to. I am not convinced he IS such a beast, but I know for a fact he is dangerous. All the more dangerous because he is so seductive.</p><p>Still no answer.</p><p>- Come on, aunt. Talk to me."</p><p>After another silence so long that Zoe thought Agatha wasn't going to answer her anymore, she heard a soft sigh, then Agatha suggested the most ludicrous plan :</p><p>- <em>Since he already seduced you - and me, if I am to believe you, you could try to seduce him. From what happened in the car, I'd say you already half-way there, if not three-quarter.</em></p><p>Zoe was speechless for a moment and then, she roared :</p><p>- WHAT?!?!</p><p>A knock on her bedroom door made her jump and remember she wasn't alone.</p><p>- Is everything all right in there?" Jack asked through the door." Can I do something for you, Zoe?"</p><p>- I... I'm okay, Jack. I am sorry I worried you. I was reading something on my phone. Sorry.</p><p>- Oh okay. Don't hesitate though. I am around.</p><p>- Thank you, Jack. I'll keep that in mind... Oh, Jack?</p><p>- Yes?</p><p>- Is Dracula around?</p><p>- I think he went to sleep. I saw him going to his bedroom earlier. He looked... dark! I kept my distance.</p><p>- Yes, you were right to do so. Thank you, Jack. I'll call you if I need anything.</p><p>- Oh... Okay. See you later, I guess, then.</p><p>- Yes. See you later.</p><p>Zoe heard his footsteps receding.</p><p>She resumed her pacing, while thinking out loud.</p><p>- He won't leave me alone, Agatha. For some reason, he wants to help me becoming a... how can I put it? A proper vampire?!</p><p>- <em>Guilt, maybe.</em></p><p>- Dracula?! Feeling guilty?! I don't think so!</p><p>- <em>I don't know, Zoe. He seemed genuinely shaken when he realised you were still alive... Well, you know what I mean.</em></p><p>- I don't care. I didn't ask for this. I was dying and I had reconciled myself with the idea. Now, I am not dead, I am not alive, I am not sick anymore. And I am always hungry for something that should disgust me! I can't carry on living like this, Agatha. I simply can't.</p><p>- <em>Then, maybe, you can provoke him into killing you? If that's really what you want. Just know that I don't condone this solution at all. And, as a matter of fact, I am not sure he would do it.</em>" Agatha sighed loudly this time. "<em>I must confess something to you, Zoe : we spoke, Dracula and I, when you were asleep.</em></p><p>Zoe frowned but let her aunt continue.</p><p>- <em>We spoke about you and, frankly, I</em><em> am not convinced you</em><em> can provoke him to kill you. He seemed really intent </em><em>on</em><em> helping you, even against you</em><em>r</em><em> will.</em></p><p>- So why even suggest..." Zoe fell silent as an idea form into her mind. Agatha read it immediately, of course.</p><p>- <em>Zoe, I don't really know about it. Remember what we know. Dracula might not want to kill you, but I am </em><em>not </em><em>so sure you can kill </em><em>him </em><em>either. And I am not talking about intent here. You shared your blood so many times lately, that you can read into each other's mind.</em></p><p>Zoe protested : "I can't read his mind." Then, sighing: "I wish I could. At least, I would know what he is up to."</p><p><em>- He is just better at hiding his thoughts from you. He has 500 years over you." </em> Her aunt answered, then she got back to her train of thought <em> : "</em> <em>You may be the two </em> <em>sides</em> <em> of </em> <em>the same</em> <em> coin, now. And you know as well as I do that a vampire can't commit suicide.</em></p><p>Zoe took a deep breath and made her decision.</p><p>- I have to try, Agatha. Dracula won't let me die, so I have to kill him. Or try to. Maybe, that will convince him to get rid of me. Otherwise, I will never be at peace ever again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one was just to whet your appetite for the big one coming next. Well hopefully your appetite will be whet. Or completely gone!<br/>I hope you enjoyed and if so, don't hesitate to leave a kudos or a comment. They are a strong incentive for this writer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Undead plotting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zoe executes her plan. Or tries to.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one was so long when I wrote it, I had to cut it in three parts. So, here it is, the first part.<br/>As usual, I thank all my readers for their kudos and comments. I wouldn't be so committed without them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoe took a few days to prepare for a plan. She also got used to hunt in the wood behind the mansion. The blood from the animals was not as nourishing as the one from humans but at least, she felt less guilty. The trouble was she also felt more feral, as time went by, less in control of her emotions and cravings and it took her more and more energy to keep her want at bay. The result was she was hungrier than ever.</p><p>And then the incidents began.</p><p>The first incident happened one morning, two day after her last meal. As Renfield came to give a report to his boss about the Harker Foundation, he bumped into Zoe. His smell was sour but  tempting enough for a young vampire in a state of withdrawal. Without warning, she attacked him. He didn't smell as good as Jack, but human blood was human blood. And her want was stronger than her reason. Dracula having heard Renfield coming into the house but not to the office where they usually met, went out to investigate what was delaying his lawyer, took one look at the situation and sweeping a screaming and kicking doctor, he brought her to her bedroom and let her feed on him.</p><p>Once Zoe got her control back again, she apologised to Renfield and Dracula, but the former refused to enter the house, as long as she didn't drink proper blood. As for Dracula, he didn't let go as easily. He came to see her at sunset in her room to ask her :</p><p>- Will you come with me, please, Zoe? I could teach you how to hunt properly, without killing. Wouldn't that be better than going crazy with want?</p><p>- I won't drink from a human being, Dracula!</p><p>The older vampire answered harshly :</p><p>- You would have, if I didn't intervene this afternoon. So don't give me this high and mighty look!</p><p>Zoe glared at him with a venomous stare but didn't raise to his bait. Dracula shook his head and sighed :</p><p>- Zoe, Zoe. You have to allow me to help you at some point. Otherwise, I may have to take drastic measures.</p><p>Zoe looked at him sharply :</p><p>- Is that a threat?!</p><p>- Of course, not! But you can't carry on like this. You're hurting yourself. And in the end, you will hurt humans and you're going to hate yourself for it. Far more than if you carefully feed on them.</p><p>- I know how to take care of myself, thank you very much!</p><p>- Oh Zoe, my dear. We've established that you clearly don't.</p><p>When Zoe didn't answer anything and looked stubbornly at the window, Dracula sighed again then went out the room without another word.</p><p>But by the end of the day, he had also sent Jack away. They were now alone in the house.</p><p>At that point, she knew she had to move quickly.</p><p>The second incident happened a few days after. Zoe decided she needed to feed more often to quench her thirst, but the result was far worse : wilder than before, she made the mistake to pounced upon her maker. Dracula, who knew perfectly what she was doing at night, when he had gone feeding in town, was ready for her assault. He was prepared. When she tried to jump on him, he just caught her by the throat and tackled her to the ground. Zoe who didn't expect this kind of aggression from him, couldn't do anything before his weight was on her, effectively immobilising her arms and legs, preventing her from kicking and biting. Then, without hesitation, he forcibly opened her mouth and let run a full bottle of human blood down her throat. Zoe tried to fight back, to move her head or close her mouth but the Count was far stronger than her and he didn't move an inch while she was choking on the blood. She didn't have any other choice than swallow. In seconds, the blood cleared her head and quenched her thirst. When the bottle was empty, Dracula released her mouth and moved off her. Zoe, humiliated, rolled on her side and curling up, began to weep. She didn't weep with sadness or shame. She wept with rage at her own powerlessness. She couldn't fight back. At that moment, she hated him and if she could have, she would have killed him. Without hesitation. Dracula, well aware of her thoughts, stood above her for a few moments then crouched to pat her on the shoulder. She flinched from the touch.</p><p>- Zoe, Zoe. I told you I was going to have to do something drastic. Why do you never listen? I am doing it for you own good, you must understand. I can't have you so wild, you'd attack people from the village and where would we be?!</p><p>His tone was so condescending at the moment, Zoe wished she had a stake in her hand. She would have liked nothing better than to drive the weapon through the hilt into his chest. Dracula carried on, softly :</p><p>- I know exactly what you are thinking right now, Zoe. But I wouldn't be much of a friend if I'd let you do something you were going to regret later.</p><p>- You are not a friend, Count!" She groaned through clenched teeth.</p><p>- No, you are right. I am your maker." It was said with such a sad voice, Zoe almost felt sorry for him. Just for a second. "And as such, I intend to protect you, even from yourself... Mostly, from yourself, at the moment."</p><p>Zoe scoffed :</p><p>- I don't need your protection, Count Dracula. I need to be protected from you!</p><p>Her words aimed true, because Dracula stood back up, all coolness and condescension again.</p><p>- Be that as it may, Dr Helsing. Stop hunting animals or you will have to face my "protection" once more.</p><p>And with those menacing words, Dracula walked out of the room.</p><p>Despite her humiliation and anger, Zoe persisted. She wasn't going to let a male, human or vampire, dictate her behaviour. She was the woman in charge of her fate! Not a bloody monster! Even if it made her feral, animal, less human, she would rather drink litres of animal blood than a single drop of human blood. It wasn't right, feeding from another human being. She wasn't sure it was right to feed from animals, either, but she had to choose the lesser evil. At least, drinking animal blood gave her some moments of peace afterwards. Agatha tended to be quiet during her hunts, if disapproving.</p><p>After one of her hunt, Zoe remarked on it :</p><p>- What? I don't drink human blood, do I? So, what is your problem now?</p><p>- <em>Maybe you should. Animal blood makes you confused. And less human, I am afraid at times.</em></p><p>- I can't attack human beings to ease your worries, Agatha!" Zoe pointed out, rather annoyed.</p><p>- <em>Of course not! But... Maybe Dracula</em><em>...</em></p><p>- Dracula won't help me! He just wants to control me!" Zoe exploded.</p><p>Since this conversation, Agatha tended to withdraw somewhere in Zoe's mind the doctor couldn't reach. And Zoe was glad of it. Being confused was a small price to pay, she thought, if she could have some moments alone in her own mind.</p><p>After a few hours, when her wits came back, generally just before the hunger, she had moments to think about her revenge on Dracula. Oh! The plans she made! She was going to show him!</p><p>When the third incident happened, her plan was finally ready. She just waited for an opportunity. As she persisted to hunt animals, despite his threats to make her drink human blood forcibly, he burst into her bedroom, furious and ready to take action. At last! That was the opportunity she was waiting for. And that she wasn't in complete control of her emotions at that moment was quite an advantage. Her confusion and hunger permitted her to hide a part of her thoughts, which meant Dracula could not anticipate what was going to happen.</p><p>- That's enough of your childish behaviour, now, Zoe. You will drink human blood, if I have to make you drink myself again. Look at you! Don't you ever listen to me?! Blood is lives, Zoe. And by drinking animal blood, you are losing yours!</p><p>When she threw herself at him, he wasn't expecting it. She collided into his chest in full force and they started falling. In a reflex that said a lot, Dracula locked them in a tight embrace, as they crashed on the floor, protecting Zoe's head and taking the brunt of the fall. When she raised her head to look at him, he was opening his mouth to berate her, but she didn't let him. She spread on his chest and kissed him hard on the lips. Dracula was so surprised by her unexpected move, that he didn't react for a moment. Then he kissed her back, tightening his embrace around her. But he must have thought that was the wrong thing to do at the moment, because he softened the kiss, then broke it and pushed her gently.</p><p>- Zoe, this is a really bad idea.</p><p>Instead of answering, Zoe tried to kiss him again, but this time, he resisted and held her back by the shoulders.</p><p>- Zoe, please stop. I know you don't really want that but I am a very weak vampire at the moment and I will only be able to restrain myself for so long.</p><p>Zoe breathed, all the while trying to reach him :</p><p>- I don't want you to restrain yourself, Count. I want you.</p><p>Dracula, keeping her at a safe distance, groaned in frustration and arousal :</p><p>- Urgh! I know you can't possibly mean that. I know it's the animal talking.</p><p>- I am a beast, now!" Zoe murmured in wonder. "Right now, I am like you!" Dracula's control weakened at the words and Zoe drove her point by concluding softly against his ear :</p><p>- I am your kin and you are mine.</p><p>At those words, Dracula's restraint snapped completely and grabbing a fistful of her hair, he kissed her roughly. Zoe didn't stay passive and she grasped his shoulders, then put her fingers through his hair. It was a battle of lips, tongues and teeth. It wasn't soft and it wasn't sweet, but Zoe didn't aim at soft nor sweet. She was aiming at distracting. And at that moment, Dracula seemed thoroughly distracted. He couldn't help but lightly bit her lower lip, tasting her blood and her desire. And something else, something darker, he didn't understand right away.</p><p>All the time, despite her hunger for his blood and much more, Zoe was still keeping her goal in a corner of her mind, caressing the hard body of her partner, rolling with him on the floor, closing in on the bed and the stake under. She had known she wouldn't have much time before Dracula realised what was really happening, but she thought she had a small window of opportunity. Unfortunately, she had terribly miscalculated.</p><p>The moment she reached for the stake under her bed, the Count grabbed her arm and twisted it so he could snatch whatever she was holding from her. Then, he rolled them back so he was on top of her.</p><p>- So this is what you were looking for!" He stated, watching the stake he had wrestled from her hand. "It looks really sharp." He put the tip of the wooden stick against her skin at heart's level. He didn't push further, though Zoe was frozen under him.</p><p>- You forgot our connection, Zoe. I just drank your blood and it is stronger than ever. The Dr Helsing I used to know wouldn't have forgotten a detail of this importance. You really are losing your touch, my dear. And I find it strange that Agatha didn't warn you either. Mmmm! Does she really want me dead as much as you do?! Hum?! You should ask yourself.</p><p>Then, as suddenly as he had rose above her, he rolled them again so she was on top of him and he handed her back the stake. With a smirk, he taunted her :</p><p>- Go on, then! Finish the job. You want to kill me? Go ahead! I won't fight back, I won't resist. Here" he said, taking her hand and curling it around the wooden weapon, then putting the tip of the stake against his own naked chest, at heart's level : " now you just have to push and get it over with.</p><p>When Zoe did nothing but stare at him with uncertainly in her eyes, he insisted :</p><p>- Come on, Zoe! Finish what you began! What are you afraid of?!</p><p>Still, Zoe was frozen. She tried to remind herself of his crimes : with his blood flooding her veins, it shouldn't have been difficult. He had killed thousands, he had toyed with hundreds of thousands and tortured so many. But all she could see at the moment, was his gentle smirk and his quiet eyes, that were staring back at her. he didn't shout, didn't mock or try to come out of it with seductive words. Yet, when he saw her hesitation, he slowly took her wrist :</p><p>- You can't kill me anymore than I can, can you?!</p><p>Zoe tensed and called Agatha in her head for help :</p><p>- I beg you, Agatha. Help me. I need to do this. I need this to end. Please. Show me something. Anything.</p><p>And Zoe closed her eyes to concentrate on her conversation with a long dead nun.</p><p> </p><p>*************</p><p> </p><p>- <em>I am so sorry, Zoe. But I can't. I won't use the pain and suffering of others to help you commit a </em><em>crime</em><em>. As justified as it seems to you. My sisters didn't suffer so you can go the same path as he did.</em></p><p>
  <em>- Don't you want him dead?!" She asked silently to Agatha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I don't know, Zoe. I am not so sure anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Why?!" Even in her head, her voice sounded desperate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Because I am not so sure you deserve to die, either.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I am a vampire. A blood sucker. I'll kill people the first chance I have.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- But you didn't yet... And what if you can't kill him? What purpose would it serve if I show you the blood bath he made and, in the end, you can't kill him anyway. I have the blood of my sisters on my hands, I won't have your guilt on my conscience!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Please, Agatha. Please!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I am sorry, Zoe. I just cannot.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here goes. First part. Second part is following soon. Hope you like it. Don't forget that kudos and comments are my food (for thoughts! 😊)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Undead and confused</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zoe can't bring herself to finish the job. She and Dracula talk about the past.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I told you I was going to post it very fast. Enjoy! I thought about cutting it in two, also. But, I already have enough (too many!) chapters as it is.<br/>As usual, thank you for your comments and kudos. They never get old.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the young vampire opened her eyes again, she looked through a curtain of tears at her maker, who was smiling gently but knowingly, as if he knew exactly what she just did. And what Agatha answered her. Still, he didn't say anything and didn't move.</p><p>She stiffened her arm and increased her hold on the stake. She began pushing the wooden weapon against the vampire's heart, keeping her eyes locked with his. His stare was quiet, almost resigned. Her hand began to shake. She couldn't go further. The tip of the stake was firmly on his chest but she couldn't push it to the hilt. How did Jack do it?! Dracula was right : she couldn't do it.</p><p>Zoe suddenly threw the stake behind her, so violently it exploded in several pieces against the wall. She howled in desperation, making the windows tremble and even one painting fall on the floor. Then, moving off the vampire she was so intent on killing a moment ago, she leapt on her feet and began pacing the room. Dracula stood up, then sat on the bed and watched the younger vampire pacing back and forth in the bedroom. She didn't pay any attention to him, as she was ranting :</p><p>- A few weeks ago, I was a human being. Everything was simple.</p><p>- You were dying!" Dracula reminded her.</p><p>- Exactly! Simple. It was the end of the path and I was fine with that. Now, I am... I am...</p><p>-What are you?" The Count asked softly.</p><p>- I don't know!"She shouted."I don't know what I am anymore! I am not sick! I am not dead! I am not alive either! I am not Dr Helsing anymore. I am not even sure I am still Zoe Helsing with all the people crowding my brain!</p><p>- Hey!</p><p>- <em>Hey</em>!</p><p>Both cry of protest were uttered at the same time, one by Dracula, one in her head. Zoe let out a dry laugh :</p><p>- My point exactly! I can't even rant without having an echo!</p><p>Agatha protested :</p><p>- <em>It is not my fault, if you drank Dracula's blood, is it?!</em></p><p>But Zoe didn't listen to her aunt's protests. She was still pacing the room back and forth, muttering curses. Suddenly, she stopped in front of Dracula and pointed an accusatory finger in his direction :</p><p>- And you! You told me you wanted to help and look what you've done!</p><p>- What did I do, except try to help?!" The vampire objected.</p><p>Zoe let out a dry laugh :</p><p>- Help? You were trying to help?! Well, you have a very special way to help people, I must say.</p><p>Dracula defended himself :</p><p>- You know as well as I that you were out of control, Zoe. I <em>had</em> to do something.</p><p>- You forced me to drink blood, Dracula! You forced me!" She shouted. Too annoyed to stay still, she restarted her pacing.</p><p>Dracula sighed :</p><p>- Yes! And I apologise for that. I am beginning to realise it may not have been the best course of action.</p><p>Zoe stopped abruptly her pacing to stare at him with a disbelieving look.</p><p>- You are apologising? To me?</p><p>- I guess I am.</p><p>- You, you..." The doctor looked at him a moment longer, at loss for words, not knowing how to deal with an apologetic vampire. At that moment, she didn't even know what to do with herself. Without warning, she crouched in the middle of the room, bringing her fists tightly against her eyeballs, groaning in frustration.</p><p>- Urgh! I am so confused, and tired, and hungry. I just want it to stop!</p><p>Dracula, after a moment of hesitation, stood up from the bed and walked towards her then, crouching, put a comforting hand in the small of her back. Zoe leapt back up like a bullet. Dracula was taken aback and a bit miffed by her reaction. She moved away from him, gesturing wildly with her left hand, chuckling humourlessly :</p><p>- Oh yes! And I almost forgot that... that connection between us. As if it wasn't enough that I am not alone in my head, there is that... spark every time you touch me. Every time! Every time you do so, I don't know if I want to make love with you or bite you or both... Probably, both!</p><p>Dracula looked dumbstruck at her last rant. A little alarmed voice rang in her head :</p><p>- <em>Stop talking, Zoe! Right now! Too much information!</em></p><p>Seeing a slow wolfish smile spread across Dracula's face, Zoe, stopping on her tracks, blanched :</p><p>- I didn't say that last part out loud, did I?!</p><p>- You most certainly did.</p><p>Zoe tried for denial :</p><p>- I didn't mean it!</p><p>The Count stood up from his crouch and began slowly walking towards her. Zoe took a few steps backwards, but the older vampire was intent on stalking her.</p><p>- You most certainly did.</p><p>- I didn't!" She insisted vehemently. By now she was backed against the wall, Dracula crowding her with his tall frame. He reached for her with his right hand, slowly caressing her cheek, and said:</p><p>- Oh, Zoe. My darling Zoe. When will you stop lying to yourself?</p><p>- I..." For the first time in a long while, Zoe was completely and utterly at a loss for words.</p><p>The smile on Dracula's face only grew wider at her embarrassment. He said with a gentle voice :</p><p>- So, you'd like to do both, would you?! That's interesting.</p><p>Zoe hid her mortification by letting her head fall on his chest. All pretence were gone anyway. If she could blush, she would have been crimson. She tried to tone down the significance of what she just said :</p><p>- Probably. I said : probably!...Urgh! I still can't believe I did say it out loud.</p><p>- And yet, you did." She could hear the smugness in his voice. " I am flattered , actually...</p><p>Zoe countered :</p><p>- Don't be!" The feeling of embarrassment growing. But curious, Zoe raised her head to stare at him :</p><p>- Why is that?!</p><p>Dracula caressed her lightly on her cheek with his thumb which then made a trail to her ear. The barely there touch was delicious. Zoe closed her eyes against the sensation. The Count finally answered in soft tones, not moving his hand from her cheek :</p><p>- Despite all the efforts to resist me, in the end, you couldn't. I am actually flattered that I am so alluring.</p><p>Zoe couldn't help but roll her eyes :</p><p>- Of course, you would!" Then a thought struck her and she asked :</p><p>- Why is it, do you think?! That I could resist you despite my... overwhelming desire!" She added with a sarcastic smirk. She thought about it, then reiterated without irony :</p><p>-Why am I able to resist you? You taste and smell far better than anyone else, but I can just resist jumping you. When I was at the station, I actually froze. Couldn't move. And if you hadn't come, I would have attacked someone there. Probably, all of them, in fact. But with you, it seems that I can keep my wits with me... Well! To a point!" She concluded when she saw him raised a sardonic eyebrow.</p><p>Dracula put his hand on his heart, in a dramatic gesture :</p><p>- Ooooh! You wound me! and here I thought I was irresistible!</p><p>- Be serious, Dracula!</p><p>Dracula took on a thoughtful expression and, after a few moments of silence, finally answered :</p><p>- I don't know, Zoe. Maybe it is because you actually desire me... Don't look at me like that, I know it is counter-intuitive! But I'm serious!... We know each other, we are familiar with each other. The fact that we shared our blood several times now may have something to do with it.</p><p>- How so?" The doctor insisted. Dracula took a few steps from her, annoyed :</p><p>- I don't know! You are the doctor, and you have a bloody expert in your head, why don't you ask <em><b>her</b></em>?!</p><p>Dracula walked back towards the bed :</p><p>- You have a knack for ruining the mood, though" He grumbled. As if on a string, Zoe followed him. When he sat on the bed, she flopped down next to him. Then she said softly, with a sigh:</p><p>- It's a bloody awful thing, isn't it?" Dracula looked at her intently before asking :</p><p>- Pun intended?</p><p>Zoe stared back with a cocked head and a lifted eyebrow that said "Really? Do you have to ask?"</p><p>Dracula smiled at her, then answered :</p><p>- Pun aside, yes it is." Then it was his turn to sigh. They stayed silent a moment, until finally Zoe asked the question that has been nagging her for several days now.</p><p>- Was it that difficult for you too, the first few times?</p><p>Dracula glanced back at her with a dismayed face.</p><p>- I beg your pardon? Difficult?</p><p>Dracula looked around him, then after buttoning back up his shirt, he scooted backwards on the bed, so his back rested against the headboard. Then he patted the place next to him to entice her to do the same. When he saw her hesitate, he reached out for her, saying quietly : "Please."</p><p>The word, more than the gesture, convinced Zoe and she mirrored his movement and sat next to him, close but not quite touching.</p><p>- Let me tell you a story, Zoe. A story you may already know, or you might have if you were less confused." Zoe opened her mouth to protest, but Dracula stopped her with raised hand." No, please. Don't deny it. You seem fine right now but I know the last few days must have been difficult. I know because I had lived the same. Just worse." He turned to look at her, asking :</p><p>- Will you let me tell you my story without interrupting? Please?</p><p>Once again, the please convinced her and she nodded without another word.</p><p>- Good!" He took her hand, slowly and deliberately, to let her time to remove it from his grip, if she chose to do so. Zoe let him keep her hand without protest. He tightened his grip briefly, then looked straight in front of him :</p><p>- I was born in the 1430s, some say 1431, other 1436. It didn't really matter at the time. I was the Voivode of Walachia on and off between 1458 and 1476. My full name is Vlad the third Basarab, Count of Dracul. I was also called Tepes or the Impalor.</p><p>Zoe couldn't help it :</p><p>- Why?</p><p>Dracula flashed her a humourless smile :</p><p>- Because I was ruthless to my enemies and particularly cruel to those who resisted me. Anyway, in December 1476, I died. I was killed near Bucharest. Or so everyone thought. they brought me back to the castle and I woke up in a coffin made of stone so heavy I shouldn't have been able to move it an inch. However, I broke it in two, like it was kindling, half crazy, and thirsty for something that should repel me : human blood." Dracula stopped for a long moment, then tightening his hold on her hand, he turned to her and staring her in the eyes, he carried on: " I killed them all, Zoe. Men, women, children, animals. Everything and anything with blood. Then, I went to the village near the castle and I killed anyone who was unlucky to cross my path. As you said ironically on the day we met, I left a trail of destruction. But this one was far worse. After a few weeks of slaughter and blood bath, I finally return to myself, enough anyway, to realise what I had done and that I should hide. But it wasn't guilt, you understand, it was self-preservation. My heirs came back to the castle and seeing the slaughter, they blamed the Hungarians and went on a revenge spree, while I hid in the basement of the castle, sleeping on dirt and feeding at night. There was always a war or a battle somewhere, so it was quite easy to blame an enemy or the other. So, no, to answer your question, I didn't find difficult to kill human beings to survive.</p><p>Zoe looked at their intertwined hands. Dracula's grip was so tight he would probably have broken her hand if she had still been human. She should have been horrified by his story. Instead, she only felt pity for the proud man he had been, forced to hide in the basement from his family, to feed like an animal.</p><p>- Do you remember who bit you?" She finally asked. She had so many questions, but she had to start somewhere.</p><p>- No, that's one thing I can't remember. And it is really strange. I can still remember every single person I killed, I can remember the screams of fear and agony in this little village. But I can't remember the most important detail of that day.</p><p>That she didn't flee, screaming like a mad woman, must have reassured him because he had loosened his grasp and he was stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. Which was very distracting.</p><p>- So your name's Vlad.</p><p>- Yes.</p><p>- May I call you Vlad? Dracula is so pompous.</p><p>- But I am pompous, remember?" the vampire answered with a smile in his voice." Yes! Sure! You can call me Vlad."</p><p>- Is it short for Vladimir?</p><p>- Vladislav.</p><p>- Vladislav. Vlad." Zoe kept repeating the name softly a few times, as if she wanted to make it hers. "That's a nice name.</p><p>Dracula smiled at her pensive words and answered in a playful tone :</p><p>- Zoe's not bad either.</p><p>Zoe smiled back at him. She had leant towards him without realising it, so when she saw him so close, she was taken aback. She straightened and cleared her throat before asking with an unsteady voice :</p><p>- And, hum, what did you do after that?</p><p>Dracula didn't try to push his advantage and straightening too, he answered :</p><p>- I hid. I slept. I fed.</p><p>- For how long?</p><p>- I am not sure. Maybe 30-40 years. Long enough for most people to forget the facts but remember the rumour. I supposed that was when the legend was born. Anyway, one day, I ate a travelling minstrel, who had the misfortune to take refuge into the castle during a storm. As you know, those people were, at the time, barers of news, as well as entertainers. So, when I had drained him, I realised I knew the latest news from this part of the world and farther. As far as Greece, and Turkey. He was Romanian, but apparently he spoke several other languages, including Bulgarian and Greek. It took me a while longer to realise that was a skill I had also acquired. After that, I was more discriminate with whom I drank. When I had no other choice I ate the odd peasant. But, most of the time, I tried to find a man - or a woman; I wasn't that discriminate - of knowledge. Then after 50 or 60 years, I got in the business of reclaiming my heritage.</p><p>Despite her more than ambiguous feelings at his account, the scientist in Zoe - and maybe Agatha - was fascinated. She might have eventually learnt all of this from his blood but listening to him talking about an age so long gone was riveting. So, instead of berating him for his complete lack of empathy for his victims, she asked :</p><p>- How did you do that?</p><p>- Oh! Quite legally, in fact! I went to Bucharest and hired a lawyer.</p><p>- Then what?</p><p>- Then I travelled for a few centuries, and when I grew weary of travels, I went back to the castle around the 1700s and settled until, in 1896, I hired the firm of Hawkings and Wentworth and 6 months later, Jonathan Harker came to my castle. I think you know the rest from Agatha.</p><p>Zoe shook her head.</p><p>- No, Agatha and I, we didn't speak of this time but her manuscript has reached us.</p><p>Dracula sensed her hesitation, so he urged her gently :</p><p>- Come on, Zoe. You know who I am. Who I used to be.</p><p>- Yes, I do.</p><p>- So, was it as awful as what I just told you?</p><p>- I don't know, actually. I... I couldn't bring myself to read it.</p><p>Zoe couldn't bring herself to look at him. That wasn't exactly the truth. But she glanced at him sideways. Dracula looked at her with a knowing smile she didn't understand, but he didn't push her further.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked it. Obviously, I shamelessly stole from the wikipedia page about the real Vovoide of Walachia for Dracula to tell his story. As for what I didn't find on wikipedia, I shamelessly invented it. Obviously.<br/>Kudos and comments are my fuel. My gas. My electricity.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Undead and awakened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zoe and Dracula talks some more. Then she comes to a decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the third part of my longest chapter so far. Thank you all for your comments and kudos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dracula resettled comfortably against the headboard, before asking :</p><p>- So! What else do you want to know? Usually, people have the same questions, but you, I suppose you already know a lot.</p><p>Zoe was worrying her lower lip, when she suddenly blurted out :</p><p>- Do you still have a sex drive?!"</p><p>- <em>Oh! </em><em>perfect red herring to</em><em> deflect an uncomfortable conversation, Dr Helsing!</em>" An ironic Dutch accent resonated in her head.</p><p>She couldn't believe she had just spouted such an inappropriate question, considering their previous conversation. Did she completely take leave of her senses, drinking all this animal blood?!</p><p>Dracula stared at her for a minute or two, before throwing his head backwards and bursting out laughing. Zoe had never been so embarrassed in her life. She couldn't stay here with him. It was bad enough she admitted to lust after him, but that, she couldn't stand.</p><p>However, when she made to move from the bed, Dracula stopped her by taking her hand in his, and stammered :</p><p>- No, please, Zoe. Stay. I am sorry, I am so sorry. You took me by surprise is all. Please." He had recovered a semblance of seriousness and his last plea sounded genuine. Zoe couldn't still watch him, but she took back her place next to him. He didn't release her hand. With his right one, he wiped his eyes, then turned to her with a large smile :</p><p>- Thank you. I didn't mean to mock you. It is just that usually people ask me far more mundane questions like do I really sleep in a coffin or... Here! The last one! What was her name again?" He frowned in the effort to remember. " Ah yes! Kathleen! At Whitby. Kathleen asked me if I had a reflection." Under his continuous chatter, Zoe began to relax. She turned a curious eye :</p><p>- I never saw you in front of a mirror. Do you have a reflection?</p><p>The vampire chuckled lightly :</p><p>- Yes, Zoe. I have a reflection. But it wasn't your question, was it? It was...</p><p>Zoe groaned :</p><p>- Oh, please! Don't repeat it. I feel embarrassed enough already." Dracula had started again his light strokes on her hand and wrist. It really was distracting.</p><p>- Don't be... Do you want the answer?" Zoe nodded but didn't say anything. The Count took pity on her :</p><p>- Before you, I would have said no. But lately, I have had those odd and delicious reactions when you are around. And, to be honest, I am curious about them.</p><p>Zoe had leant toward him without even realising it. She took an inspiration before asking softly :</p><p>- What are you curious about?</p><p>Dracula closed in on her and whispered in her ear :</p><p>- About what it would involve to act upon them." And his lips brushed hers. Zoe felt a surge of electricity course through her body. It wasn't a familiar feeling. In her 48 years of human life, she had never felt anything that came close to the sensations this dangerous and handsome vampire drew from her. And all of the sudden, it scared her.</p><p>The doctor straightened up and, scrambling as fast as she could from the bed, she walked towards the door, saying over her shoulder :</p><p>- I need to go... I...I... have to go to..."She couldn't think of a single appropriate excuse. So, she didn't give one and hurried to reach the door and run out of this place. But Dracula had no intention to let her out of the woods this time. He was out of the bed in a flash and behind her a second after, crowding her against the door. He had his front on her back and his hand on hers on the handle. He said to her softly :</p><p>- Wait, Zoe. Stop, please. Why do you always have to run?!</p><p>- I... I wasn't running. I just have somewhere to go." His tall frame was as distracting on her back as his thumb had been on her hand a moment before. He whispered in a her ear in a seductive voice :</p><p>- Nothing will happen that you don't want to, Zoe." Then, with no resistance from the doctor, he turned her to face him and, stroking her lightly on the cheek, he continued with the same tone :</p><p>- But remember : I know you. I know how you feel.</p><p>Zoe countered softly :</p><p>- It's Agatha.</p><p>- No, it's not! It's you, Zoe. I am perfectly able to make the difference. It is <em>your</em> blood I drank. It is <em>you</em>... I turned. <em>You</em> are in my blood as I am in yours. And it means something.</p><p>Zoe raised her head to look at him with uncertainty :</p><p>- What does it mean, then?</p><p>- I don't know. Maybe we could explore it together. But for that, you have to let me in.</p><p>Zoe shook her head and took an emotional step backwards :</p><p>- I... I can't. I just can't. You... You are... you are...</p><p>Dracula smiled :</p><p>- What? A murderer?</p><p>- Yes." The answer was barely breathed.</p><p>- A monster?</p><p>- Yes.</p><p>- A beast?</p><p>Zoe didn't answer. Her stare was cast downwards as if the floor was the most interesting piece of furniture in the room. The older vampire lifted her chin up, so he could look her in the eyes. This time she didn't try to avoid his stare.</p><p>- Oh, but that's just it, isn't it?! You don't think me a beast anymore, do you?! I am still a monster and a murderer in your eyes, but not a beast.</p><p>- You are a vampire and a dangerous creature." Zoe whispered.</p><p>- Exactly." The vampire answered in the same soft tone. " And that... intrigues you.</p><p>After a long awkward silence, she finally admitted, reluctantly :</p><p>- Yes.</p><p>Dracula leant once more towards her ear, whispering :</p><p>- And you want to explore that, don't you, Dr Helsing?!</p><p>He straightened up, just enough so that their eyes were on the same level and stared at her. He saw all her conflicting emotions in her eyes : the guilt, the curiosity, the shame and above all else, the desire. He waited for her answer patiently. He intended to wait as long as needed.</p><p>After a long moment of silence, Zoe seemed to come to a decision. Her eyes cleared and she closed the distance between them. She gave him a ghost of a kiss, then barely retreating, she answered against his lips :</p><p>- Yes." Before kissing him hungrily.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this one is shorter. But not the least meaningful. So, I hope you enjoyed. For those wondering about Zoe's age, I simply took Dolly Wells' when the first season was released.<br/>If you liked it, please leave a comment or a kudos. An emoji will do also. 😉😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Undead and undone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They are finally doing it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for kudos and comments. It is always encouraging.<br/>Since, I will be home most of the time the next ten days to two weeks (or maybe longer), I should be able to write a bit more.<br/>Anyway, here's my "possible sex scene", as in singular. This one gave me enough headaches that I don't want to write another one anytime soon (not in this fic, at least). Tbh, I almost didn't post it, not because I am embarrassed  by it, but more like I am embarrassed it isn't good enough. i really I am not used to write smut (if I can call it smut). It is actually my first ever attempt.<br/>In any case, it was written, it is posted. Hope you'll enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment her lips touched his, Dracula took control of the kiss. He kissed her lips like a man starved, while lifting her off the floor. Unthinkingly, Zoe wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his shoulders, raking her fingers through his hair.</p><p>Dracula walked them back to the bed never breaking the kiss. When he was almost on it, he put her down and broke the kiss.</p><p>Zoe reached her shirt buttons but the older vampire stayed her fingers.</p><p>- Please, let me. I have been dying to do that since we shared our dreams.</p><p>- Really?!" It came out in a high pitch.</p><p>- Really." Dracula answered with a smile.</p><p>He took his time removing her clothes, kissing and nipping every piece of skin he bared. Zoe was responding very satisfyingly to his touches with soft moans. But when he reached her belt, she tensed and put her hands on his to stop him. Dracula looked at her with a gentle smile :</p><p>- Don't you want to?</p><p>Zoe looked unsure and a little scared :</p><p>- I... I want to... It's just..." She took a deep breath then let out with a trembling voice :" It's been quite a while for me."</p><p>The older vampire chuckled softly at that and answered with an amused voice :</p><p>- Oh? Do you want to compare notes? Because at this game I think I win hands down.</p><p>Zoe looked intrigued:</p><p>- How long has it been for you?" She asked, almost despite herself.</p><p>- Since I died... Well, since I did not die.</p><p>Zoe gaped at him with such a dumbstruck expression that Dracula couldn't help a chuckle.</p><p>- Don't look at me like that. Is it that surprising?</p><p>- It is. A bit... Do you really mean... 500 years?!... You haven't had sex in 500 years?! But how could you stand it?!</p><p>At her disbelieving tone, Dracula burst out laughing.</p><p>- Oh my dear Zoe! How did you cope?!</p><p>Zoe cast her eyes downwards. Dracula had come to recognise this as a sign of deep embarrassment from her. He chose not to insist and, instead, answered her question :</p><p>- How do you think I coped? I found another distraction.</p><p>Zoe raised her eyes back to his.</p><p>- Do you mean the blood drinking.</p><p>- Yes, Zoe. I mean the blood drinking." He confirmed, lightly stroking her cheeks before continuing a path downwards, to her breast and belly. Zoe tried to stay focused on their conversation, despite the amazing sensations that were overwhelming her. She closed her eyes :</p><p>- Didn't... didn't you miss it?" She finally was able to let out.</p><p>Dracula was nipping lightly at her neck. He answered between nips :</p><p>- Before I met you, I didn't think about it.</p><p>- But... but, what about your victims' fantasies.</p><p>- They were my victims' fantasies. I was just projecting them, so they didn't resist. I was otherwise engaged, remember?!</p><p>A tiny part of Zoe's rational brain was thinking it was the most outlandish conversation she ever had with a lover. And the most disturbing. And far far worst : the most disturbingly arousing!</p><p>Unexpectedly, a thought came to her, that she blurted out without thinking :</p><p>- Not even with Agatha?!</p><p>A far away offended Dutch voice screamed in her head :</p><p>- <em>Oh! That's plain gross, Zoe!</em></p><p>Dracula stopped abruptly what he was doing and groaned against her shoulder :</p><p>- Oh Zoe! Great way to kill the mood. Again!" He raised his head to look at her with a convincing stare. " I told you I liked her, that much is true, but I wasn't interested in that way. For starters, I was too busy preventing her from killing me. And it simply never came to my mind." He shrugged, then he added in a gentler tone. "Do you want to stop, Zoe?"</p><p>He had returned his hands on her belt and she had put hers on them, as if to be assured he wouldn't go further. Zoe looked a moment at her hands on his bigger ones. She knew hers weren't tiny : she was a tall woman and her limbs were proportionate but compared to his, they looked almost small. Yet, she could still them with just a touch. Finally, she came to a decision : she removed hers from his, giving him de facto permission to continue but she asked, almost shyly :</p><p>- You will go slow, won't you?</p><p>- As slow as you need me to be." He promised.</p><p>- You won't lose control?" She insisted, still hesitant.</p><p>- Oh, Zoe. Of course, I will lose control." Dracula answered with a gentle smile. " It is the all point, isn't it? But I promise you will enjoy it as much as I will."</p><p>- All right." She said, releasing control to him with those two soft words.</p><p>Dracula finished undressing her, slowly, continuing his teasing. Zoe couldn't do anything but hold on to him, overwhelmed by the amazing feelings he elicited in her. After a moment, she realised he hadn't move, hadn't say anything or hadn't touch her for a time. When she looked at him, he was staring at her with a mixture of lust and tenderness. It was really an unusual stare from him or from any lover she had before him, to be honest. That made Zoe quite uncomfortable. She began to squirm, which seemed to get him out of his trance. He trailed one of his very hard nails lightly from her neck to her hip. She shivered under his touch. Finally, he murmured in awe :</p><p>- You are beautiful.</p><p>If Zoe could have blushed, at that moment, she would have turned bright red. She moved in an attempt to relax :</p><p>- I'm not, but it's sweet of you to say.</p><p>The older vampire chuckled at her words.</p><p>- That's something nobody had ever said to me." He caressed her with his all hand, watching goosebumps rising in its trail.</p><p>- For me, you are the most beautiful creature in this world.</p><p>He said, while taking a step forwards, backing her up until her legs touch the bed. While talking, he had divested himself of his tailored suit very quickly, not caring where the clothes were landing.</p><p>He guided her on the bed, lying next to her, all the while caressing and nipping at her skin.</p><p>- Let me show you." He concluded, before sealing her mouth with his. Zoe responded to the touch and it seemed to unlock something inside her because she finally touched him, trailing her hands on his hard cool skin, tasting and licking while he was doing the same to her.</p><p>He took his time preparing her with light touches, arousing kisses and little nips and licks. When she let him know she was ready, he slid easily into her but at a slight tension in her body, he immediately stopped :</p><p>- Do you want me to stop, Zoe?" He asked in a strained voice.</p><p>- No! Don't! Please!" She answered very quickly."It is just a bit uncomfortable. Can you just wait a moment?</p><p>Dracula nipped at her shoulder playfully :</p><p>- For you, I can wait until I die.</p><p>The declaration was so ridiculous, Zoe started to laugh in earnest, provoking a hiss from her partner :</p><p>- But you'd better stop that immediately or this is going to end faster than we'd hoped!</p><p>Zoe, still laughing, apologised between bursts :</p><p>- I...am... sorry! But if we wait until you die, we might actually both die of boredom. And giving our present activity, it really would be a crime!</p><p>At the image she was drawing, Dracula chuckled in turn, eliciting delicious sensations through her core. Surprised and delighted, she gasped and stopped laughing. Dracula looked at her with a smug smile and said :</p><p>- I made you stopped.</p><p>- Indeed you did." She answered with a smile. Dracula watched her with an expectant look. At her silent consent, he started moving in and out, slowly at first. When Zoe felt the first wave of pleasure, she arched towards him and began moving in time with him. She took his face in her hands to pull him into a kiss and, when she released him, locked eyes with him.</p><p>Very soon, she was encouraging him with soft words and moans to quicken his pace. By the look of concentration on his face, Zoe knew her lover was keeping a tight control on his urges. She arched again towards him, trying to feel more of his skin. Dracula tensed and grimaced :</p><p>- Zoe, I don't know that I can last much longer." He said through gritted teeth.</p><p>- Me neither. Please, Vlad." She fairly begged. He was touching her in all the right places. She felt like she was burning from the inside out. A stronger wave of pleasure coursed through her and she cried :</p><p>- Vlad!</p><p>- Please, Zo. Please, I can't... I need...</p><p>She saw his eyes turn red and his fangs lengthen. He had brought his hands on each side of her head to have a better leverage. So, she turned her head to kiss his wrist and lightly nip at his vein. In doing so, she also reveal her jugular to him. When she saw his look of raw hunger, she smiled and said :</p><p>- I know. Do it.</p><p>Dracula didn't hesitate before sinking his fangs into her neck. This was all she needed to go over the edge. She felt her orgasm from the tip of her toes to the top of her head. She tensed and arched, her eyes rolling back in their orbit as she let out a low moan of pleasure.</p><p>She felt Dracula tensed above her and come with a grunt. She also felt him where his teeth were buried in her skin. Sensing his pleasure strangely enhanced hers.</p><p>After a while, he released her from his bite, but not before lightly pinching the wound to stop the flow. He turned his head, so he could kissed her deeply, before he rose above her. He was looking at her with awe and a surprised smile. Zoe sensed her chest swell with tenderness. She slowly reached him with her hand to stroke his cheek and brow. She couldn't comprehend what had just happened.</p><p>She felt like they had just burnt like a sun and it had been glorious.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So was it bearable? Let me know what you think. I am not very comfortable (and very good) at smut, so I tried something just a bit sexy. Hope it works. I couldn't re-read more than once, to check for mistakes, so please let me know if you saw ones that are really bothering.<br/>For this particular chapter, comments will be most appreciated. But kudos are always appreciated too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Undead and hopeful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some talking. A bit of playfulness. Some quiet time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter began as a bridge between actions but then, it became a fully formed chapter. No idea where it's coming from but I like it, so I keep it.<br/>As usual, thank you all who took time to leave kudos or comments. I will answer all comments individually, of course, but I was on a roll, so I wrote as long as I could.<br/>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Dracula woke up, he instantly knew several hours had passed. He felt like he had the most delicious dream. Except it hadn't been a dream. He lied still, slowly reacquainting himself with his surroundings : a soft bed under him. A body pressed against his side, lean and hard. A very familiar body. With a now very familiar fragrance, sweet and tempting. So tempting.</p><p>The vampire smiled a slow smile of content. In his 500 years of undeath, he had never felt so good. Not even after the most exquisite meal. She was the most exquisite meal he ever had. But she was also so much more than that. He felt, at a place he thought empty forever, a feeling of tenderness he had never felt before. Not for any of his bride. Maybe it was all this 21st century blood flowing in his veins, but not even Lucy had elicited this kind of emotions. And she had been his finest bride.</p><p>But that was before Zoe. His kin, his... He still couldn't find a word to define what she was to him. Bride seemed so pale and kind of demeaning...</p><p>- You're smiling" A soft voice said, against his side. A delightful English accent he could grow accustomed to hear every day.</p><p>- Mmmm... yes." He whispered back.</p><p>- Are you ok?</p><p>- I am better than ok. I am great. How are you?" He asked finally opening his eyes to look at her : she looked tired but peaceful. A small smile was playing on her lips.</p><p>- I am great.</p><p>- Are you? You look a bit tired. Are you hungry? Do you need to feed?</p><p>Her smile grew wider : "you stole my words.</p><p>- I beg your pardon?</p><p>- This were the first words I told you on the beach.</p><p>Dracula smiled :</p><p>- Actually it wasn't. You told me : "Welcome to England, Count Dracula. What kept you?" with that delicious English accent of yours that makes me want do things everytime I hear it.</p><p>- Count Dracula! Do you have fetish accent?!" Then registering what she just said, her smile faded.</p><p>- No, I don't. I just like yours." Dracula took her chin in his hand. "I can see the wheels turning in this beautiful brain of yours. I know you are thinking about Agatha, wondering."</p><p>Zoe dropped her eyes, embarrassed.</p><p>- I can't help it." She mumbled.</p><p>Dracula seeing he guested right, sighed :</p><p>- Zoe, how many times, and in which language, do I have to tell you? It never crossed my mind, with Agatha. And I think you are a bit unfair to her : she was a nun, she wouldn't have had me in a million years, even if I had still been human.</p><p>- <em>So, so true!</em>' A voice exclaimed in her head. Zoe groaned :</p><p>- Oh Agatha! It really isn't a good time." She realised she said this out loud, when Dracula tilted his head, curious :</p><p>- Is it Agatha? What did she say?</p><p>- She agrees with you.</p><p>Dracula smiled :</p><p>- Well! There is a first time to everything apparently.</p><p>Zoe talked to Agatha in her head :</p><p>- Please, Agatha. Please go away.</p><p>Agatha took one look at the situation and made a face of disgust :</p><p>- <em>Ugh! You are both disgusting. I am out of here. I'll come back when we are alone. I need to talk to you.</em></p><p>And with that, she was gone.</p><p>- Zoe?!" The doctor started at her name. She returned her attention to the vampire lying next to her.</p><p>- I'm sorry. She's gone now.</p><p>- Good. I don't mind her sharp tongue but there are situations... Hold on! Tell me she wasn't there when we were making love.</p><p>Zoe hid her face against his side, groaning :</p><p>- Ew! No! She wasn't there! I couldn't have done it otherwise." She shivered just thinking about the possibility.</p><p>Then raising her head to look at him, she explained :</p><p>- Sometimes, she disappears. When she is angry with me or if I said something that offended her, she becomes silent. Sometimes for several hours. It is a bit unnerving, actually.</p><p>Dracula took her in his arms, so she was almost entirely on top of him :</p><p>- Well, I am glad we were alone at the time.</p><p>Zoe smiled down at him :</p><p>- So am I.</p><p>Dracula raised his head and kissed her, lightly at first, then deepened the kiss when she responded. He rolled them on the bed, so she was beneath him. But, he stopped abruptly and settled at her side, keeping her pinned against him with his arm.</p><p>- No, no. I won't be distracted. I asked you a question and you didn't answer.</p><p>Zoe, in a haze of delights, was confused :</p><p>- What question?</p><p>- Are you hungry?</p><p>Zoe tried to pull away but Dracula was keeping her pinned against him.</p><p>- Zoe?!" He growled. "You need to eat something. You look tired and pale. And I took quite a lot of your blood."</p><p>Zoe shook her head and finally answered :</p><p>- I'm fine, I promise you. I'm just tired. As soon as I am rested, I'll...</p><p>Dracula interrupted her :</p><p>- No way! I won't let you hunt animals again. You need human blood. And you know it as much as I do, despite all your denials.</p><p>- I..." Zoe hesitated. She couldn't bring herself to lie to him, or herself for that matter, but the very idea of draining someone of their life was absolutely unbearable. Even if it was to sustain her. Even if she was able to keep herself from killing them. She sat on the bed, bending her knees and wrapping her arms around them, as if she tried to protect herself. From what, she wasn't sure. After a long silence, she settled for the truth.</p><p>- I can't, Vlad. I just can't. If I kill them, or even poison them... I'll go mad with guilt.</p><p>Dracula sat next to her and, barely hesitating, he took her in his arms. She went without resistance. At this instant, she would take any comfort and reassurance he could give her. He stroked her hair, her back before settling his hand lightly on her hip.</p><p>- I am not asking you to come with me that very moment to hunt, Zoe. But you need to accept the fact that human blood is what sustain us. I am not saying that the occasional animal will hurt you but that's not proper food." He went pensive a moment, then carried on."Humans. They have a mind. I know it will sound terrible to you, but it's like their knowledge, their thoughts, feed our mind. It's what keeps us sentient. We can't avoid it.</p><p>He pulled away slightly from her to look her in the eyes.</p><p>- It doesn't mean you have to kill them. I know it because I experienced it through the years.</p><p>- You didn't kill all your preys?" Zoe couldn't help but ask, with hope. Dracula caressed her cheek softly, tenderness in his eyes :</p><p>- Oh, my sweet Zoe. I am afraid I am going to disappoint you : until recently, I killed them all, or turned them, which amounts to the same thing. But some of them, I made them last.</p><p>Zoe paled at the reminder :</p><p>- You made Agatha last." She murmured horrified. She tried to pull away, but the vampire wouldn't let her. He tightened his hold, and resumed stroking her hair with soothing movements, all the while whispering in her ear :</p><p>- I am sorry, Zoe. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bring a painful reminder in our conversation. Yes! I made Agatha last and some others. But I promise you : since I turned you, I didn't kill anybody.</p><p>Zoe stopped resisting him and looked at him :</p><p>- Why?</p><p>Dracula smiled down at her, then answered :</p><p>- Because you wouldn't like it.</p><p>Zoe looked surprised at his easy admission. As usual, she didn't quite know what to do with this gentler Dracula. The ruthless, smug, beastly one was familiar to deal with but the thoughtful, nice one? She wasn't sure how to handle him. Dracula seemed to feel her uncertainty because he kissed her lightly on her eyebrow and continued :</p><p>- You are my kin, remember?! But I know you are not like me either. As you reminded me several times, you are from a more civilised age and I am trying to take that into account. But you are a vampire and, as willing as I am to feed you from my own blood until the end of times, I think you will prefer to find your meals for yourself. No, no, let me finish. I know you are not ready to hunt but I have... How shall I put it? A reserve. Yes, in this house." He confirmed at her look of surprise. "I knew you wouldn't be able or willing to take it from a human, so I asked Renfield to find donors. Willing donors, may I add. Renfield may have bent the truth a bit but they all know their blood is not for transfusion. So, Zoe." He bent his head to look her in the eyes. "I would very much like you to have a drink with me. It will make you a lot of good and it will give me some peace of mind.</p><p>The doctor was completely taken aback by this new Dracula. She was still doubtful that his concern was completely without ulterior motive but she had to admit that he had just made excellent points. And perhaps, when she had a clearer head, she could find out his motives, if they were not what he said them to be. So she simply nodded her acquiescence but not without insisting :</p><p>- You didn't hurt or kill anyone to obtain that blood.</p><p>Dracula smiled at her still doubtful tone :</p><p>- Zoe. I won't lie to you, because you just have to smell the blood and you will know.</p><p>- Ok, then.</p><p>- And will you try to come with me in a few days, to start hunting?</p><p>Zoe immediately tensed :</p><p>- I... I don't know, Vlad. You know...</p><p>Dracula took her head in his hands, to convince her as much with his eyes as with his words :</p><p>- Zoe. I promise you : I won't let you kill anyone.</p><p>Zoe gazed at him, unsure then slowly convinced by his confident expression and, finally, she nodded :</p><p>- Just let me a few days to get use to the idea, ok?</p><p>Dracula couldn't help but feel triumphant, however he had the wisdom and the strength to hide it. It wouldn't do to show his satisfaction to a very distrustful Zoe.</p><p>Instead, he took her in his arms and rolled them on the bed. He had the perfect distraction in mind.</p><p>- Now, my sweet vampire. Are you in urgent need of sustenance or can you wait a while longer?</p><p>Zoe relaxed rapidly under his insistent caresses and his light kisses :</p><p>- I think I'm fine. And, anyway, I have a willing donor with me, haven't I?!" She casually said, stunning Dracula into stillness. Her smile dropped a notch, as she was feeling very unsure at his reaction.</p><p>- Vlad, I'm...</p><p>But Dracula interrupted her with a passionate kiss. When he raised his head, he wore his customary smug smile and answered :</p><p>- Very. Very willing, I assure you.</p><p>Zoe returned his smile with a brilliant one of her own, relieved.</p><p>- So, Count Dracula, what do you have in mind, then?</p><p>- Ooooh, my dear Zoe. Do you really have to ask?</p><p>Zoe shook her head, then laughed at his blatant show of male pride. But her laugh died as soon as he began to show her exactly what he had in mind. Feeding could definitely wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They needed a bit of down time, as much as I did, imo. Please leave a kudos or a comment : they are my air, my water, my nourishment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Undead and conflicted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First experience. mixed result.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for your continuous support. This one is longer than usual and I couldn't really cut it. I hope you'll enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dracula needed a few more days to cajole Zoe into coming to hunt with him. All this time, he was relieved to see that she seemed to accept drinking human blood more easily. He finally persuaded her when he made a promise :</p><p>- You won't have to do anything you don't want to, Zoe." He told her in his most convincing tone. " If you just want to... observe, for lack of a better word, that's all you will do. You can feed before we leave, so you won't be in withdrawal and out of control.</p><p>Zoe dreaded the outing, after all this time in self-imposed isolation, and the tension was showing in her demeanour. Dracula took her chin gently in his hands to draw her sight to him. "I will be with you, all the steps of the way, Zoe. You are not alone. And I won't force you. Do you believe me?</p><p>The younger vampire just nodded, then forced a small smile on her lips :</p><p>- I believe you.</p><p>He kissed her briefly, as to seal a deal, then smiled wolfishly to her and said :</p><p>- Now, Dr Helsing. Are you ready to hunt?!</p><p>The way he made his declaration was so preposterous, Zoe burst into laughter, which was the vampire's goal. If he could make it into something playful, his kin would be less anxious. Which would make her less resistant. Dracula knew he had to take baby steps with her, if he ever hoped that she finally accepted her new nature.</p><p> </p><p>*************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The drive took a very short time, in Zoe's opinion. And then, they were in town. Dracula parked in a quiet neighbourhood not far from Soho. From there, they walked quietly to a nightclub Dracula often used as his hunting grounds. The closer they got, the tenser Zoe was becoming. All the time, she was giving herself a pet talk: "I am a vampire now. Despite my doubts, I need this. Vlad won't let me down. I can trust him, on this at least.</p><p>- <em>Well, I suppose you can</em>." Her internal Dutch voice confirmed. Zoe almost jumped out of her skin at the unexpected comment.</p><p>- I thought you didn't want to talk to me as long as I was with him." She remarked, but only for Agatha to hear. She smiled briefly at her companion, who had turned to her at her abrupt movement.</p><p>- Just a chill." Dracula raised an eyebrow, letting her know her explanation was really weak, but he must have guested she was talking to Agatha because he didn't insist. Instead, he took her hand and hooked it in the crook of his arm, as if for moral support.</p><p>- <em>Well, I must say I am curious.</em>" Her aunt answered. "<em>I am in the head of a new born vampire. I feel like I should learn a lot from your experiences.</em>"</p><p>Zoe retorted dryly :</p><p>- Oh yes! Let's make this terrifying ordeal into a scientific experiment!"</p><p>- <em>I am sorry, Zoe. I didn't mean it like that! But, you know, we can learn a lot from Dracula and from your reactions. And maybe, when you are in better control of...of...</em></p><p>- My urges?" The doctor suggested impassive.</p><p>- <em>Your new found condition, I was going to suggest. Maybe we can find a way to, I don't know, reverse it, or make it less cruel for you.</em></p><p>Zoe chuckled humourlessly at that last remark. Dracula turned his head towards her with a question in his eyes. the younger vampire shook her head in a "don't ask" gesture. Her partner shrugged and went on to guide her through the crowd now increasing around them. Zoe felt and smelt them with growing awareness. It wouldn't be long before she began craving them, despite her recent meal. The blood was really an addiction. She wondered how her partner could stand it without ripping their throats, since he didn't eat before they went.</p><p>- <em>You could ask him.</em>" Agatha suggested.</p><p>- I will. Maybe. Later. If I survive this night. God! What was I thinking, accepting to come hunting with him. I need to be as far from human beings as possible!</p><p>Dracula sensed her building unease because he bent towards her and said :</p><p>- Relax, Zoe. You don't need blood right now. You will be able to resist them. And I am here. I promised I wouldn't let you hurt anybody, remember.</p><p>Zoe removed her hand from his arm, but to grip tightly his hand. He responded with a squeeze of his own.</p><p>- You can do it. Trust me." He looked at her when saying that, his smile confident and his grasp firm.</p><p>- I can do this." She repeated softly, like a mantra.</p><p>- I am not sure that I can do this." She thought, for Agatha.</p><p>- <em>Let's make a deal. We will try his way for a time and if it doesn't work, we will try ours</em>." Agatha suggested.</p><p>- Which is?" Zoe asked, perplexed.</p><p>- <em>The scientific one, of course!</em>" The nun answered happily. Zoe couldn't help but snort at her aunt's confidence. Dracula, seeing her smile, finally asked :</p><p>- What did she say now?</p><p>- She's agreeing with you.</p><p>- <em>I did no such thing, Zoe van Helsing. Shame on you.</em></p><p>Dracula smirked :</p><p>- Why is it that I don't believe you?!</p><p>- <em>Ha! See?! He knows me better than you thought!</em></p><p>- Go away, Agatha. It is already difficult enough without you comments, on top of it. You can read the result in my mind later." Zoe answered her.</p><p>- <em>Ok, but we will talk later about your blatant lie.</em>" Then she was silent.</p><p>To Dracula, she answered with a small sweet smile :</p><p>- Why, Count Dracula, would you think I would lie to you?</p><p>Dracula's smile grew more wicked :</p><p>- Oh, I don't know? To rattle my chain, for example. Or Agatha's, more likely.</p><p>Zoe laughed.</p><p>- Touché.</p><p>While she was talking with Agatha, they had arrived at their destination : one of the most popular and, at the same time most selective, nightclub in Soho. Only the richest and more beautiful people of England were allowed inside. The perfect hunting ground for a vampire with discerning tastes. Of course, Dracula would have access to this place.</p><p>He nodded to the huge bouncer at the door, who opened it for them. The vampire slipped what looked like a large note in the human hand. The bouncer smiled in thanks and casually said :</p><p>- Good evening, Count Dracula. There is a good crowd tonight.</p><p>Zoe turned to his companion, as he let her go past him, his hand possessively on her lower back. Dracula flashed her a predatory smile then bending towards her, as they were getting inside, he breathed :</p><p>- Lots of sexy young girls.</p><p>Despite the loud conversations and the louder music, she heard him like they were still outside, in the quiet street. Zoe thought there was at least one good thing to this awful situation.</p><p>She couldn't help but smirk at his last remark :</p><p>- Your usual dinner companions, then.</p><p>Dracula threw his head back and burst laughing. He brought her against his side and without warning, he bent his head to kiss her passionately. Zoe let herself melt against his chest and enjoyed the feel of his lips on hers. When they broke apart, Dracula grinned at her :</p><p>- But, tonight, I have a far better guest." He kissed her once more quickly, then taking her hand, he said :</p><p>- Come on. Let's go eat.</p><p>Zoe couldn't bring herself to be shocked at his callous remark. It was Dracula, after all, a 500 years old warlord, for whom human beings were food most of the time. She knew who he was before sleeping with him and she did it anyway. What did that say about her?</p><p>She shook herself. It really wasn't the time, nor the place, for introspection. She decided there and then that, at least, that night, she was going with the flow and letting Dracula be her guide. That was the point of their outing after all.</p><p>So, when he dragged her on the dance floor, she let him take her in his arms and move to the unbridled rhythm of the electro-music. They were swaying in perfect tempo with each other, like they had done this all their lives. Zoe had to admit that for a 500 years old vampire, Dracula had a strong sense of the modern music.</p><p>After a while, when Zoe's awareness of so many different bloods and so many different heartbeats began to morph into increasing want, Dracula rounded her in his arms, his front to her back and started to talk quietly in her ear, in his most seductive voice :</p><p>- Which one do you want to taste, Zoe?</p><p>Zoe tried to move away from him, but his grip on her waist was firm. She turned her head towards him, meeting his eyes :</p><p>- I thought you would..." She didn't know how to end this sentence so she stopped talking. But, apparently Dracula knew what she tried to tell him because he said to her, softly :</p><p>- We are here for you, Zoe. I will be with you all the time, but you have to make the first step. So, choose your prey and I'll show you how to hunt for food.</p><p>The doctor felt like she was split in two : one part of her brain, the more rational one, or maybe the more human one, was appalled at the mere idea of biting a human being to steal his life, but the other part, the more animal perhaps, was excited at the idea of the hunt, the idea of another's life force soon flowing her veins. She closed her eyes for a moment, reminding herself of Dracula's promise not to let her lose control. She was a vampire, she needed this, she had to accept the fact that, for the time being, she will have to steal blood from others.</p><p>She took a deep breath and asked her mentor :</p><p>- How do we do this?</p><p>Dracula smiled his wolfish smile and began scanning the dance floor, while still swaying slowly with her, then answered :</p><p>- You choose your prey, then I show you how to charm it. We will go into a quieter part of the club. I know a few. After that, it will be your decision.</p><p>Zoe steeled herself before beginning to smell lightly the people in the cavernous club. There. A smell not quite sour but something wrong about it. Not sick or poisonous blood. But something... evil. Dangerous and not really appealing like Vlad's blood was to her. But it would do for her first hunt. She opened her eyes directly in the direction of the smell and leaning on Dracula to reach his ear, she pointed a look :</p><p>- Over there. The young man with the white T.</p><p>Dracula found immediately who she was aiming at and his predatory smile reappeared. He looked at her :</p><p>- I knew you would choose him. I must say I would have gone for someone sweeter for my first time.</p><p>Zoe looked at the older vampire, puzzled :</p><p>- Why? Do you know him?</p><p>Dracula shook his head :</p><p>- No, thank you. Wrong crowd. I know of him : his reputation is worst than mine." At the surprised look on Zoe's face, he added : " You will see when - if- you bite him. Come on. Let's introduce ourselves.</p><p>He then took firmly Zoe's hand in his and crossed the dance floor without hesitation to join a few young people who, in all appearances, were having a great time. The only one not smiling was the young man Zoe had chosen and his predatory look roaming the dance floor, like he was searching for something or someone in particular, told Zoe all she needed to know.</p><p>Dracula, with the self-confidence of his breed, introduced himself, then Zoe and set about seducing a all crowd of criminals. For the following half-hour, Zoe imitated his demeanour, discovering hiding wealth of charms she didn't know she possessed. She smiled at his prey, flirted with him until he leant towards her and suggested a quieter place to continue their conversation. Zoe nodded with a provocative smile, while glancing briefly at Dracula to ask him silent help. The Count barely nodded, as he continued his conversation with a pretty blonde, so far gone she wouldn't remember what she did the next day.</p><p>Zoe's prey took her hand and began dragging her imperiously in a darker corner of the club. She knew exactly what he had in mind and she was surprised she could gain then hold his attention. she was well aware she was neither young nor pretty, like all the lovely empty heads that had surrounded them earlier. This kind always think they had the world at their feet. A bit like Dracula, come to think of it. Zoe grinned at the idea. Dracula had more reasons to think himself above mere humans than the young buck she intended to eat for supper. The idea terrified and excited her both equally. When they finally arrived where the young man had in mind, he pulled her to him, beginning to grope her and trying to kiss her. Zoe had no intention to let him touch her more than necessary. Sadly for him, she had another objective in mind. She felt her fangs lengthen. It was so dark, she didn't see her eyesight turn red but she knew it did. She wanted to plunge her teeth into his tender flesh at the junction of his neck and shoulder but something was stopping her. Once again, she froze. The young peacock grew annoyed at her hesitation and he tried to turn her head forcibly to kiss her. At the feel of her fangs, he jumped backwards, burrowing into the wall behind him. But before he could start screaming, Dracula was there, biting him roundly in the neck and drinking from him with apparent delight and with no qualms whatsoever. Immediately, his victim relaxed in his embrace, a look of bliss on his face : Dracula was definitely showing him a wonderful fantasy. After a brief moment, he raised his head from the now quiet and probably unconscious criminal, licking his lips and the wound at the human's neck, closing it. The young man, not supported anymore, slowly slid down the floor.</p><p>The vampire turned to Zoe who, rooted to her place, had watched in horrified awe the scene unfolding in front of her. Vampire's eyesight was apparently more developed than human's because she could see as if she were outside and in daylight. Dracula closed the distance between them and took her mouth in a rough kiss that made her taste her prey's blood on his lips. The flavour was at the same time pleasant and repulsive. She could taste his cruelty and his selfishness. She could also taste his strongest memories : not all disturbing but most of them. She was glad she didn't bite him, in the end. She broke the kiss first but she didn't step away. She nestled in Dracula's chest and he put his arms around her in a tight embrace.</p><p>- I couldn't do it." She whispered. "I watched him and I couldn't do it, despite my want."</p><p>Dracula was stroking her along her arms and back, in a comforting gesture :</p><p>- It's ok, Zoe. It was your first time. Maybe I should have chosen your prey. Someone sweeter, as I said.</p><p>Zoe shook her head. She wanted to explain to him but she didn't want to have this conversation in a nightclub with blasting electro-music, surrounded by strangers. So she simply said :</p><p>- Take me out of here, Vlad. Please.</p><p>Dracula took her hand and guiding her through the throng of people, led her out of the club, to the car and out of town. Zoe had no idea how her companion did it. When she finally came out of her trance, they were racing through the country side. They drive the rest of the way in silence.</p><p>Eventually, they arrived at the mansion. Dracula glanced at her then without a word, he went out of the car and walking around it, opened her door, and pulled her out gently. Halfway to the house, she stopped. Dracula who hadn't released her hand, felt his hand tug and turned back to her.</p><p>- It wasn't his taste, Vlad." She tried to explain. Dracula came back to her and waited patiently when she struggled with words. "I felt his heartbeat, his smell and they were enticing. So tempting. But, there was this tiny voice in my head that was telling me how wrong it was. Was asking me what I intended to do if I killed him. And I couldn't squash it.</p><p>Dracula raised an eyebrow :</p><p>- What do you mean, a tiny voice? Was it Agatha?</p><p>Zoe shook her head vigorously :</p><p>- No. Not Agatha. Actually, she agreed that I had to try your way first.</p><p>Dracula shifted his stance.</p><p>- What do you mean my way first? I don't have a way, Zoe. It is what it is, and I am trying to adapt to your misgivings.</p><p>Zoe reached for him and stroked his face with tenderness.</p><p>- I know, Vlad. And I thank you for this, but it wasn't Agatha. It was me. My conscience wouldn't let me, despite my hunger and my want.</p><p>Dracula cocked his head to stare at her pensively. Then he ostensibly relaxed his posture and taking back her hand, he finally answered :</p><p>- Then we will find another way. I told you I wouldn't let you down, Zoe. I am not much of an honourable creature but it wouldn't be said that I let my kin manage by herself.</p><p>Zoe felt relief and a deeper emotion, she didn't care to identify, overcome her. She swayed under the overwhelming emotions, which Dracula sensed. He pulled her against him and putting his arm around her waist, he told her with his trademark smirk :</p><p>- Now, my lady. Can we go home and go to bed and..." He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive movement. Zoe burst out laughing at his playfulness but she soon retrieved her seriousness. She stopped Dracula by putting her hand on his cheek and turning his head towards her. When he looked at her with a question in his dark eyes, she reached for him and kissed him softly. The kiss, a light brush of lips, lasted. Dracula, feeling the importance of the moment, didn't try to deepen or break it. In the end, Zoe raised her head to look at him before saying :</p><p>- Thank you, Vlad. I would very much like you to led me to bed and make love to me.</p><p>The vampire stared at her, stunned, for a long minute, until finally, his mouth stretched into the first genuinely happy smile she had ever seen on his face and he answered :</p><p>- It will be my pleasure, my lady.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the last one I am going to post for the time being. The next ones are going to be tough on my characters, and since the end comes closer, I prefer to finish writing the rest of my chapters, then post them fast.<br/>As usual, kudos and comments are my bread and butter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Undead and horrified</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was too good to last. Zoe discovers a terrible truth about Dracula. They have a fight.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit of warning : you may need some tissues!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night, the dreams started. Except Zoe knew with certainty there weren't dreams, they were memories. Memories from the blood she drank, and some of them were so frightened she knew they came from Dracula's victims. She often woke up with a start in the middle of the night, her body trembling. Dracula always woke up in these situations and she always let him rock her back to sleep. She felt like a coward.</p><p>After a few days, though, while they were lying lazily in the sun, Zoe finally worked up the courage to ask the question that was worrying her since the night at the club.</p><p>- How do you block them, Vlad?</p><p>The vampire opened one lazy eye to look at her:</p><p>- Block what, my love?</p><p>The endearment was so unexpected, Zoe almost lost her train of thought. Almost.</p><p>- The... hum... Their... thoughts, memories... I mean : your preys' thoughts and memories." She finally was able to articulate.</p><p>Dracula smiled at her babble. She was so easy to fluster. But he considered her question seriously before answering:</p><p>- I don't care.</p><p>Zoe was taken aback by his reply. She could understand that he didn't want to answer, but he didn't have to be rude about it and she said so. Dracula's smile grew larger, while he straightened up to look at her more intently.</p><p>- No, Zoe. I was answering your question. I don't block them. I don't care about what they think. Most of the time, I make them imagine what I want them to imagine and that's what I see. And once I drank my fill, well... their thoughts are background noise really. I take their knowledge and throw the rest, I don't know where, maybe in some sort of bin of the mind.</p><p>- Don't you want to know them?</p><p>Dracula chuckled :</p><p>- Why would I want that? To feel guilt, like you? I don't feel guilt Zoe. I know what I am and I don't make excuses. I might admit that I was ruthless until recently but that's about the only apologies I will make.</p><p>Zoe pondered his answer for a moment, then she mused quietly :</p><p>- I wish I could be as amoral as you are sometimes.</p><p>The older vampire considered her remark before deciding she hadn't meant it as an insult. He reached for her, stroking her cheek so she'd look at him, and smiled at her with tenderness :</p><p>- You don't mean it, Zoe. You couldn't live five minutes without a conscience. And actually, I prefer you with one.</p><p>Zoe leant into the caress and closed her eyes :</p><p>- I can't shut them up, Vlad. They are always whispering in my ear and in daylight, it's mostly fine, because I can't understand the majority of what they are saying. But at night, when I am asleep, their memories invade me. Sometimes, I am afraid they are going to suffocate me.</p><p>Dracula stood up then sat down next to her and took her into his arms. He murmured to her soothingly :</p><p>- I will help you, Zoe. You will learn to silence them completely. And in the meantime, you just have to listen to my voice to drown them into the background.</p><p>Zoe put her ear against his chest and requested :</p><p>- Tell me a story, Vlad. A nice one, from when you were still alive.</p><p>Her lover thought about it and then began to tell her of his first hunt with his father. "Animal hunt" He clarified with a smile. One of his strongest and happiest memories of his human life. Zoe didn't really listen but the rumble of his chest, while he was talking, was soothing.</p><p>That night they made love slowly. Dracula was tender and attentive. Zoe was playful and audacious. And when they reached their pick together, it was Zoe who plunged her fangs in his neck.</p><p> </p><p>***************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When Zoe woke up next, she wasn't lying in bed with Vlad but on a cot. A very hard cot made of straw and rocks, apparently. The cot was in a room filled with very strange miscellanea, like old manuscripts and dead bats and other things she'd rather not identify. She was hearing screams. Very frightened screams. She stood up and walked to the door that was on the opposite side of the room. It was cold and made entirely of stone. It wasn't the first time she had stood in this room, in her dreams, there was something familiar about it. Zoe was trying to reconstruct the previous circumstances she was there when she heard the screams intensify. If someone needed help she had to offer hers, she decided. So, she went out of the room and walked towards the terrified noises that amplified as she drew nearer. She arrived in front of a door. The screams and some other noises came from the other side. Terrible noises that made her blood turn cold. Wet noises that she didn't dare name. When she put her hand on the handle, a familiar voice, with a thick Dutch accent, came from behind her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Don't go there, Zoe. You don't want to, I assure you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zoe turned to her aunt, surprised and uncertain. The nun looked pale and sad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Why, Agatha? What is there behind this door?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Agatha hesitated then answered reluctantly :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- One of your lover's memories. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zoe turned back to the door and after a brief hesitation, she raised the handle. Agatha begged her :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Please, Zoe. It isn't worth it. You're just going to hurt yourself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without turning back to look at her elder, Zoe asked, already knowing the answer :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- How do you know that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Because I already went there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zoe suddenly realised where she was. The stone walls, the cot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- It is the convent, isn't it? There are your sisters on the other side." She didn't need Agatha to confirm. She didn't have to look at her pale sad face. She knew with absolute certainty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Zoe..." Agatha tried one last time to dissuade her niece." You will regret it. Some things we better not know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Zoe wasn't listening to her anymore. She needed to know. When she opened the door, a scene of slaughter was unfolding in front of her horrified eyes : blood everywhere, nuns screaming and trying to fend off wolves, pieces of flesh and limbs ripped from living human beings by savage animals. And her lover, Count Dracula, seated in the middle of the blood bath, chuckling and commenting as if he was at a sport event.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zoe couldn't tear her eyes from him. He was smiling. Actually he was grinning. Then he turned his head over his shoulder and remarked playfully :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Ooooh! That must have hurt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was looking at him with a shocked face. Dracula finally got aware of her presence, because he looked at her in confusion, then in alarm, his grin fading then disappearing completely and he stood up, blanching :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Zoe?! No, no, you shouldn't be here. What are you doing here?! What are we doing here?! this isn't right.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He took a step towards her, the scene fading around them. Zoe took a step backwards, murmuring in anguish :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- What did you do, Vlad? What did you do?" Then she turned on her heels and ran from the chapel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dracula broke into a run after her :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Zoe, wait!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But she wasn't listening to him anymore, she ran as fast as she could, the older vampire on her heels. The hall was poorly lit and when she checked over her shoulder his progress towards her, she missed a turn and ran full speed into a wall, crushing her head into it.<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>***************</p><p> </p><p>Zoe woke up, screaming and holding her splitting head. Next to her, Dracula woke up at the same time and tried to take her into his arms. But Zoe wouldn't let him this time. She shook his embrace and stumbled out of the bed. She was still trembling from the vision she just had. Because she was certain it hadn't been a nightmare. As Agatha told her, it was a memory from Dracula's mind and worse than that, a fond one.</p><p>- Oh my God! How could you do this to them?! They were nuns!</p><p>Dracula got out of bed and tried to come close to her.</p><p>- Zoe...</p><p>Zoe raised her arm in a defensive gesture.</p><p>- Don't come near me! I don't want you to touch me! I can't believe I was beginning to trust you!</p><p>She took her head in her hands :</p><p>- Oh my God! I slept with you!!! I almost believed..." She put her hand on her mouth."I am going to be sick."</p><p>- Zoe, listen to me. It was a long time ago. It was a lifetime ago...</p><p>- You were enjoying it not five minutes ago!" Zoe shouted at him. "I saw you! You were dreaming and enjoying the reminiscence. You sicken me!</p><p>Dracula took a step forward, his hand outstretched :</p><p>- Zoe, I promise you. The Dracula you saw there wasn't me. It was a reminiscence like the rest of it. I don't enjoy this kind of thing anymore.</p><p>- It was your memory, you sick bastard!" She screamed, while tears were falling down her cheeks."You were smiling at their agony. You watched them getting ripped and you laughed!</p><p>- It wasn't me, Zoe. It wasn't me." Was all Dracula could say. He had to convince her otherwise all their progress would be lost.</p><p>- How can you tell me that with a straight face? I saw you, in the middle of the slaughter.</p><p>The situation was rapidly spiralling out of his control and Dracula didn't know how to reach out for her. So he reversed to old habits and lashed out :</p><p>- Oh! Come now, Zoe. You knew who I was before you slept with me and you did anyway!</p><p>Zoe widened her eyes, shocked :</p><p>- I... I knew. But it is different to see the proof.</p><p>- How is it different?" Dracula taunted." In your eyes, I already was a monster and a murderer. How is it different to see it? Because now, you can't lie to yourself? I did things in the past you knew about. It doesn't change what I am in the present.</p><p>- It changes everything. How can I still trust you when I saw proof of...</p><p>- Of what, Zoe? My monstrosity? Don't forget, my love, you did terrible things too. Compromised, remember. Corrupted. What did you do, by the way, that you are so ashamed of? You should tell me, so we could compare notes.</p><p>Zoe had stiffened at the endearment, which took an insulting note, the way Dracula spat it out. But, the reminder of her past made her snap :</p><p>- Whatever I did, I did it for the greater good. You do whatever you want for your own entertainment and to hell with consequences!</p><p>Dracula sneered cruelly :</p><p>- Ah yes! The greater good! The universal excuse of the human race to do the worst things for the best reasons. I think your dictators invoked it everytime they needed to get rid of someone they didn't like, right? Your recent history is riddled with heroes fighting for the greater good. To be fair, my history is too. But I never denied what I was. I know your human history as well as you do, Dr Helsing. Better even. So I know quite a lot about your "greater good".</p><p>- How would you know?" Zoe hissed." You did nothing but eat and club since your release from the JHF!</p><p>- Oh? Did you have me under surveillance? I am flattered." He asked in honeyed voice. "If you must know I had a group of Oxford dons for dinner one day."</p><p>- You killed a all group of don just to appropriate their knowledge?!" Zoe asked, appalled .</p><p>- Of course not! Who do you think I am? I wouldn't deplete the academic world for my own pleasure. No, I just tasted a bit of each and I had this delicious fellow for dessert...</p><p>- That's quite enough, thank you. I don't want to hear any more of your devious habits." The words were uttered coldly in a very strong voice, with a heavy Dutch accent.</p><p>Dracula snickered :</p><p>- Ah! Agatha! I wondered how long it would take you to take advantage of the situation. Are you happy now? She doesn't trust me anymore.</p><p>- At least, she never lied to me!" Zoe retorted. "She tried to help me."</p><p>This conversation was getting completely out of hand, Dracula thought.</p><p>- Oh yes? By making you feel guilty about needing human blood?!" The older vampire shot back.</p><p>- I never made her feel guilty." Agatha answered. "I tried to find alternatives. You gave her no choice.</p><p>Dracula lost his temper :</p><p>- We don't have any choice! We are vampires! And Zoe would know if she stopped being so maudlin for five seconds.</p><p>- I'd rather be maudlin than a beast!" Zoe shouted at him. "You are a monster and I am nothing like you. You never found alternatives because you weren't interested in finding some. For you, humans are nothing more than food on legs! I am done following your advice!</p><p>- You know, Zoe. You could try to eat animal blood again. I think you made a mistake to drink from wild animals. Domestic ones should be more tame. And pig's blood is close enough from ours to be better tolerated. If you compensate with a lot of information, you wouldn't need your prey's knowledge." Agatha remarked out loud.</p><p>-Shut up! shut up, Agatha! You don't know what you're talking about. You are killing her.</p><p>- Stop talking about me like I'm not here. I am right in front of you!" Zoe shouted back at him.</p><p>- But you're not! You are listening to a nun who died a century ago and then you talk like her. You'd rather listen to a... a ghost, rather than the most experienced in this room.</p><p>- Oh right! And who's fault is it Agatha's dead, hey?!</p><p>- Where does that come from?! We were talking about you. And let me remind you that she would have died anyway. She was still human. If I hadn't bitten her, you wouldn't even know her.</p><p>- And you killed her! You are a monster and a murderer!</p><p>- You already said that. I understood the first times. I may be a monster, Zoe, but at least I am not the one who denies his true nature! You are a vampire. You need human blood.</p><p>Agatha, with her new found confidence, answered for her niece :</p><p>- Of course not! We can fight this... addiction. We are not a beast like you!</p><p>Dracula was at the end of his tether. He lunged for her in a flash. He grabbed her by the throat, not enough to hurt but enough to be threatening and backed her up against the wall.</p><p>- Oh! But you are now... Agatha." He said in a honeyed voice."You are a beast, just like me. The one thing you despise. No nobler purpose anymore! And don't tell me I didn't warn you. Her suffering will be on your head.</p><p>- What are you talking about?!" Zoe asked, confused. Dracula released her at once.</p><p>He groaned in frustration :</p><p>- Argh! Stop doing that! It makes me crazy!</p><p>- Doing what?" Zoe asked with the same tone.</p><p>- Switching accent!</p><p>- I don't do it on purpose!"</p><p>- That's not the point. She is muddling your brain, Zoe. She will let you suffer rather than let go of her morals. I am not the enemy here." Dracula took a deep calming breath and tried to reason with his lover one last time."If you don't let me help you, you won't be able to control yourself and you know deep down that you won't be able to live with the consequences. We were making progress, Zoe. Remember? Baby steps?</p><p>- I can't live with the consequences of what you did, Vlad. I'd rather you left the house, now.</p><p>- Don't do this to us, Zoe. Don't push me away because of my past. I can't change who I used to be.</p><p>- No, you can't. I just wasn't aware how worse you were than I thought.</p><p>- How so?</p><p>- I lied to you." The apparent change of subject confused him.</p><p>-What are you talking about? You can't lie to me, Zoe.</p><p>- And yet, I did. I read Agatha's manuscript.</p><p>- I know.</p><p>- How would you know?!</p><p>Dracula sighed :</p><p>- I read it in your blood. You always forget. How can you always forget? Blood is lives, Zoe, and I can read yours like an open book. Except some details about JHF. You hid them so well, even I can't read them. But don't be fooled, I will eventually find them out. One way or the other... So, what Agatha's manuscript has to do with our predicament?</p><p>- This Poor Jonathan Harker. How could you do such despicable things to him? I thought maybe Agatha was exaggerating or Jonathan Harker somehow distorted what happened to him. After all, he was a vampire too. But now that I saw what you truly are capable of..." Zoe shook her head, sadness in her eyes.</p><p>Dracula frowned, annoyed :</p><p>- I told you : for more than a hundred years, I stayed in the castle. I grew bored. I was a vampire with no morals nor empathy whatsoever. I don't feel guilt nor shame for who I used to be because I didn't know better.</p><p>- Oh?! And now you do?!" Zoe asked in a disbelieving tone. Dracula was growing angry again :</p><p>- Of course I do! Didn't I show it to you enough?!</p><p>- We can't change our true nature, Vlad. That's one thing you taught me.</p><p>- I've changed!</p><p>Zoe snorted in disgust :</p><p>- Maybe! But not for long, I'm sure! Leopards and their spots! Right now, all is well, you're elated because finally you have your perfect bride : a creature as smart... " At his scornful snicker, she amended : "ok, as aware as you are and it makes you feel... powerful, I guess. But in the end, you are a monster and a murderer, completely incapable of empathy. And one day, you will grow bored again and you'll reverse to your true nature. And I don't want you near me that day!</p><p>As she was talking, Dracula grew colder and his expression turned to stone. When she finished, he answered with a cruel haughty voice :</p><p>- You know what? You're right. Maybe we should part ways for the time being. It doesn't matter what I did for you in recent weeks. As long as my past is between us, you won't trust me. I'll go. Keep the house, return to London. Do whatever you want. I don't care anymore. I will be gone in a few hours. But, remember, Zoe. You can't die anymore. It doesn't mean you can't hurt." He walked towards the door. "When you are ready to accept my help, you know where to find me.</p><p>- I don't need the help of a beast." Zoe fairly spat. Dracula stiffened at the insult.</p><p>- We shall see. Goodbye, Zoe. I wish you the best.</p><p>And without waiting for or expecting an answer, he was gone.</p><p>Zoe crumbled on the floor and the tears came, unbidden and uncontrollable.</p><p> </p><p>**************</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he was out of the bedroom, The Count called Renfield. He wouldn't stay a moment longer than necessary. As much as it frustrated him, Zoe was in no fit state to listen to him. The best he could do in this situation was giving her time and space to calm down. But he couldn't leave her completely alone.</p><p>After only one ring, Renfield answered :</p><p>- My Lord. How may I be of assistance?</p><p>- Franck. I need you to buy me a private plane as soon as possible.</p><p>- Of course, my Lord. Give me a few weeks...</p><p>- No, Renfield. I need it right away. Today." Dracula interrupted curtly.</p><p>- Oh my Lord, it won't be possible...</p><p>- Money is no problem.</p><p>- I know, Lord Dracula. But these kind of transactions, they take time. If you wish, I can rent one right away and then...</p><p>- Yes! Do that. And Renfield, I need you to bring me Jack Seward as soon as possible.</p><p>- Of course, my Lord."</p><p>- But, Franck, don't drag him here like last time. Be civilised, ok?</p><p>- Of course, my Lord. Shall I give him a reason?</p><p>Dracula didn't have to think about his answer.</p><p>- Just tell him Dr Helsing needs him.</p><p>- I shall get on with it right away, my Lord.</p><p>- Good man." And Dracula hung up.</p><p>A few hours later, he was pacing the living room, going mad with the wait. He held himself back from going to Zoe several times and it was slowly driving him crazy. He tried to reach for her in his mind but she decidedly kept him out of hers and that hurt more than he was prepared to admit.</p><p>Finally, the door burst from its hinges and Jack all but ran into to room.</p><p>- Where is she? What happened? What did you do to her? I swear, Dracula...</p><p>- Oh will you shut up, for once, stupid young man. You know perfectly well you can't do anything to me." His tone was so cold and condescending, it stopped Jack on his tracks. He looked at the vampire with a shocked look then asked slowly :</p><p>- What happened, Count Dracula?</p><p>Dracula answered in a cool bored voice :</p><p>- It happened that the chit doesn't want my help and I am growing tired of playing nursemaid. So, I am out of here. I need a more lively crowd to amuse me.</p><p>Jack looked at Dracula with a dubious expression :</p><p>- I don't believe you. You wouldn't have asked me to come if it were the truth.</p><p>- Well, I know how you like to play doctor and patient with Dr Helsing, so I found it...piquant to give her her boy toy back.</p><p>Jack stiffened at the insult but didn't raise at the bait :</p><p>- It's not that. Something happened and she threw you away, didn't she?</p><p>Dracula tensed but didn't answer. Instead, he advised the young man :</p><p>- If I were you, I'd keep a sealed container of garlic on my person at all time.</p><p>- Whatever for?" Jack asked, surprised.</p><p>- Because, Dr Seward, I am sure in the coming days or weeks, Zoe will get uncontrollable with thirst and despite all her qualms, she won't be able to resist the call of the blood and this is the only thing that will keep her from you... Please, don't interrupt! I wish to leave as soon as possible and I waited enough time. I have a particular aversion to garlic and it is a proven one. Its smell disturbed me and its taste, well, I won't draw you a picture, it is not a pretty one. Since we shared our blood several times, I will venture a guess that she suffers the same affliction, so it should protect you from her assault.</p><p>- why would you say that to me, if you didn't care anymore? You can't leave her, Count. Not when she apparently needs you more than ever.</p><p>Dracula lost his composure for an instant :</p><p>- She doesn't want me here, Jack." He regained almost immediately his self-control. "So, now, I'm leaving. When she is ready to accept my help, you can call Renfield : he will know how to reach me.</p><p>Dracula walked towards the door but before he crossed the threshold:</p><p>- Take care of yourself, Dr Seward. And take care of her. I know I can't do it anymore.</p><p>And with those parting words, he left the house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was particularly painful for my characters but I hope it wasn't - too much - for you, in any sense. I know it was a long one but I couldn't bring myself to cut it and I am not yet very good at editing, apparently.<br/>Kudos and comments are still very much appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Undead and unhappy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Dracula's gone Zoe is sad and confused and she ends up doing something irreversible.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here's Zoe's chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoe hadn't slept in days. Everytime she slid into slumber, the voices assailed her, screaming and begging, sometimes laughing maniacally. Since her fight with Vlad all those months ago, she had stopped drinking human blood and replaced it with animal one. She had followed Agatha's advice and found pig's blood. The nun was right to a point : the pig's blood didn't make her feral but she was still confused when she drank it and the withdrawal's symptoms were the same as with wild animal's blood. Dracula had left her a fair amount of human blood in the cellar but she refused to touch it. She didn't even know why she stayed at his place. She should have gone back to hers but, for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Every day, for the past few months, she had told herself she would leave the next day. She still hadn't. She rationalized that she needed to avoid humans as much as possible, but even in her mind the excuse sounded weak.</p><p>After Dracula had left, she was in a state of shock for a few days. She refused to move, or eat or listen to anyone, particularly Agatha. She learned to zone her out. When she saw Jack, she had asked him what he was doing here.</p><p>- Dracula sent for me." He answered. "He told me you were going to need a friend." But she wasn't really interested.</p><p>In the end, she shook herself. She had lived all her life alone, she would learn to do so in her undeath. And, after all, between Agatha and Jack, she wasn't completely alone.</p><p>A few days after that she had begun to think she might have overreacted a bit. Not her anger, no. That she felt completely justified but to throw Dracula away like this, it hadn't been very fair. She hadn't even given him a chance to explain himself. And she had started to regret it. It didn't mean that she would have forgiven him but, at least, she would have had his side of the story.</p><p>- <em>You realise it wasn't one of my memories, right?!</em>" Agatha had asked.</p><p>Zoe frowned :</p><p>- Why would I think otherwise?</p><p>- <em>You seem to think there is another side </em><em>to</em><em> his memory</em>.</p><p>- No. Not really. But I didn't really give him a chance to explain why this particular memory surfaced at this time, did I?... By the way, how long have you known?</p><p>- <em>I don't know. A few hours or maybe a few days</em><em> before you</em><em>, I am not sure. My sense of passing time is rather vague, actually. And I didn't really look for it, as you might imagine. I kind of stumble upon it, actually. It seemed like it was </em><em>buried quite deep, like he didn't like to dwell upon it.</em></p><p>- You think?</p><p>- <em>I don't know, Zoe. His mind is really a mystery to me. He seemed quite intent in helping you </em><em>but, on the other hand, </em><em>he </em><em>didn't seem to </em><em>t</em><em>a</em><em>k</em><em>e</em><em> your misgivings </em><em>too</em><em> seriously.</em></p><p>- And you think I am quite the interesting experiment. Between the two of you, I feel really valued.</p><p>As Agatha had stayed silent, because she knew the doctor's accusations were valid, Zoe had continued :</p><p>- I don't know what I am going to do, Agatha. the pig's blood doesn't work like we'd hope. I try to read and study but most of the time I feel so confused, nothing makes much sense. I am still so hungry too, the other day I almost bit Jack. I am afraid I won't keep control much longer and he's adamant he won't leave me. I am so afraid, Agatha. Why can't I make it all stop?!" Her voice had been desperate and raw, even in her own ears, but she hadn't shed a tear. No more tears. She had to pull herself together.</p><p>- I am sorry I can't help you more, Zoe. We tried my way and it is a monumental disaster. Maybe you should...</p><p>- No. No way. I am not calling him back. He left me to fend for myself and I intend to do the best of it. Without him.</p><p>- Zoe, you pushed him away." Agatha had chastised gently."And the worst part was I helped you. Without contemplating the consequences.</p><p>Zoe had got angry :</p><p>- No, Agatha. We might have pushed him away, as you put it, but he didn't need much pushing to run away. He was just waiting for an excuse. I won't call him back. I won't beg.</p><p>- Zoe, think about it." Agatha had argued. "I am not asking you to beg him...</p><p>- You know he will ask for it." Zoe had countered, annoyed.</p><p>- ... but, when all is said and done, he might be the only being who can help you.</p><p>- I won't ask him to come back, Agatha. And that's my final word.</p><p>After that, Agatha hadn't talked to her very much and Zoe had tried to avoid to let her thoughts drift towards a certain vampire. Her dreams, when she was able to steal a few hours of sleep, were full enough of him already.</p><p>Back to her current situation, Zoe shivered in the night. She knew it wasn't the cold : vampires weren't particularly sensitive to this kind of things. No, it wasn't the cold. She had gone without human blood for too long and now, she craved it like a junkie in need of a fix. She had to find a willing victim and she knew exactly where to find one. That's why she was in London lowest neighbourhood in the middle of the night. It wasn't the first time she came in this area. She knew she had nothing to fear, due to her speed and strength.</p><p>When she had decided to put herself back together, she wanted to make some experiments, to try some of her theories about blood drinking, with Agatha's total disapproval. At least, the doctor knew the nun would retreat as far from Zoe's conscious mind as possible. So, after some research, she had come to this part of town where she knew junkies and dealers were meeting. She didn't care about dealers and when one had tried to intimidate her, she had almost strangled him to death. After that, his colleagues tended to avoid her when she was in the area. However, the junkies weren't afraid of her. She had put her best charming skills to the test and it had worked. Money had helped too. She used her skills as a trained doctor to draw blood from them. She always paid good money and never tried anything kinky. She just asked them what was their poison of choice and carefully wrote it on the samples.</p><p>As soon as she was back at the house, she tested them, or that was her excuse, to drink drugged human blood. The drugs actually worked on her too, if not exactly in the same way. After a few seconds, she could feel her mind quieten : no more voices, pleas or screams for a few blessed moments. It was a heady sensation. And one she craved more and more as the time passed.</p><p>However, that night, she wasn't there for the freeing feeling of the drugs but, more basically, for the need of human blood.</p><p>She finally stumbled in a warehouse that smelled sweet and foul at the same time : sweet for all the human preys that were waiting for her and foul for the desperation they all exuded.</p><p>A hand gripped her ankle. As she was half blinded by her thirst, she didn't think. She only reacted. She dragged a skinny excuse for a man by the hand that had grabbed her and grabbed him by the throat. Then, without a second of hesitation, she plunged her fangs into his jugular and started to drink heavily, not listening to the voice of alarm resounding into her head. The kid's blood - because he was no more than a kid - tested sweet and sour on her tongue. She knew the underlying taste was heroine, for she already experimented with it. After a while though, she became aware that something was wrong. In her confused state, it took her a moment to understand what it was : a total lack of heartbeat. Zoe recoiled from her victim, as she understood far too late the full extent of her absolute lost of control. She had irrevocably done what she was most afraid of : she had stolen the life of a human being. After a surprisingly short moment of complete panic, she took hold of her emotions long enough to make sure that he was dead and not turned and then to make him disappear forever - or at least a very long time.</p><p>After that, she wandered across town then in the country for a few hours or a few days, she wasn't sure, until finally she went back, she knew not how, to the house in a state of guilt and wariness she had never felt before.</p><p>When Jack saw her stumble across the threshold, he opened wide shocked eyes at her appearance.</p><p>- Oh my God, Zoe! What happened to you? Were you attacked? You were gone for so long, I was afraid... I have been trying to reach you for three days now!" Zoe looked at her reflection in a mirror and saw what Jack was seeing : her face and clothes were covered in blood, now dry, her pupils were dilated with withdrawal, her expression was gaunt with exhaustion and she felt so drained, she suddenly lost all abilities to stand. So she just dropped on the floor and started shaking violently. Without asking any more questions, Jack lifted her under her armpits and half carrying her, took her to the bathroom and, after divesting her of her soiled clothes, he put her under a scalding shower until she stopped trembling. After what seemed to Zoe an awfully short time, he shut down the water, helped her out of the tube, dried her efficiently and finally, when she was wearing dry clean clothes, he helped her into the bed and tucked her under the blankets. Not once he tried to interrogate her. Zoe curling up under the bedcover, finally gave in to her guilt and shame and broke down in tears.</p><p>Jack was barely out of the bedroom when he took out his phone and called Franck Renfield.</p><p>The lawyer no sooner answered that Jack was telling him :</p><p>- Renfield you have to get hold of Count Dracula and tell him to come back immediately.</p><p>- And a good evening to you too, Dr Seward.</p><p>- I am not kidding, Franck. She needs help and she needs it now." The panic in his voice finally drew Renfield's attention, as he asked with a gentle voice :</p><p>- Why? What happened?</p><p>- I don't know exactly but she came back covered in blood, Franck, and it can't mean anything good.</p><p>- Well, as soon as I will be able to get in touch with the dark lord, I'll make sure...</p><p>- There is no time for one of you silly game, Renfield! She might have killed someone!" Jack almost shouted.</p><p>Renfield's tone turned colder :</p><p>- I am well aware of that, Dr Seward. And I am not trying to be petty, as you seemed to think. I already left two messages on Count Dracula's voicemail and he hasn't called me back yet. As soon as I can reach him, I'll pass on your worries. In the meantime, you will have to deal with whatever she had done. I am sorry.</p><p>And without waiting for an answer, the lawyer hung up.</p><p>Jack put his phone back into his pocket. He was worried to death because, if he had been right and Zoe had just killed someone, beside the legal implications, he already knew how she was going to react and he didn't know how he was going to resist her pleas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Zoe. I am so cruel with her... Mwah-hah-hah!<br/>Don't forget to let me know what you think. A kudos here, a comment there and Oh! Look! Another chapter! (^_-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Undead and gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Dracula's left Zoe, he travels to the other side of the world to escape her memories. It doesn't work so well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for your comments and kudos. As promise, here is the next instalment. Huge revelation there. Or maybe not so huge.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ The opposite of love is not hate. It’s indifference” <br/>     (Elie Wiesel)</p><p> </p><p>When he had left Zoe, Dracula had decided to go as far away from her as he could. So, with the private plane Renfield had rented for him, he had flown to the other side of the earth, its southern side, to be precise. He first stayed a couple of months in Namibia, a beautiful, dry and sunny country with beautiful, rare and sunny people. Which he didn't dare touch : rare breed were to be protected not destroyed. As he stayed a few weeks amongst a San tribe however, a shaman - who surprisingly had recognised him for what he was and hadn't been afraid of him - had let him nibble at his neck and showed him the wisdom of the early times. Dracula had been awestruck and humbled by the experience. After that, he decided not to touch one single native. But there had been plenty of tourists for him not to starve. Then, he went to South Africa, to discover the country life and taste its people. They were a fine vintage too, but less rare than Namibian people. So he tasted them carefully and delicately. The women found him as attractive as European ones had done, so he used his charms to quench his thirst and relieve his lust. Or tried to. They were very enticing, in their own way, but nowhere near as exquisite as Zoe. As hard as he tried to forget her, she seemed to have taken up residence in his mind and loins. And no other woman seemed to be able to satiate his appetites.</p><p>He basked in the sun, though. And the night life wasn't half bad. The lawyer Renfield had found him on site, while he stayed in England as ordered, was apparently a known - and very appreciated - face in most night-clubs in Pretoria and Johannesburg. The young man introduced the Count to some very interesting crowds in the highest ranks of South-African social life.</p><p>Very fast, Dracula got used to explore the towns, then the country, by day, and to entertain himself with very smart but very shallow people, by night. It suited him quite well. It didn't fill the empty place in his chest but, at least, it kept his mind and body occupied. There was nothing his money couldn't buy. Except, maybe, what he craved the most.</p><p>His South-African lawyer, who was named Ryan van Rooijen, ironically, was a mixed-blood young man, with beautiful features and a very sharp mind. He knew not to ask questions at any of his client's requests, even the strangest. Renfield had chosen well.</p><p>That night, he had convinced his client to accompany him to one of the more select private clubs in Johannesburg, where Ryan was supposed to meet friends.</p><p>Once inside, the young man guided him through the crowd towards a private room where he introduced him to all present. The vampire recognised some faces to which he talked with his easy charm. Very fast, the alcohol and the conversations were flowing all around, surrounding him with easy preys. However, Dracula had already chosen a very beautiful young woman, who reminded him peripherally of Lucy. He didn't know yet if he wanted to drink from her though. He had eaten before coming to the club, as he didn't want to cause trouble to his lawyer so soon in his stay. Self-preservation, he had rationalized. After a meaningless conversation with the young woman, she was the one to suggest a relocation to a quieter place, to his surprise and pleasure. He acquiesced without hesitation and offered his apartment. She smiled at him and nodded her agreement.</p><p>Once there, they didn't much lose time with small talk and foreplay. Dracula was delighted to discover his human lover was as eager as he was. She was playful, inventive and remarkably flexible. They had a very enjoyable romp and, after, the young woman fell fast asleep at his side, which suited him perfectly. The vampire had never been one for small talk. Except... But he shook his head, not wanting to finish this particular thought. Dracula didn't really sleep anymore, since his separation from Zoe, but sometimes, particularly after some very physical activities as he just had, he was able to relax into slumber for a few hours. Some of those times, he was able to watch Zoe from afar, yet that night wasn't going to be one of these times.</p><p> </p><p>***************</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When Dracula found himself on the cliffs of Whitby, he instantly knew who was coming to talk to him, and he felt a mixture of annoyance and elation. Annoyance because he felt she was the cause of his break-up with Zoe and elation because she was also his only link to his kin at the time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She strode purposefully towards him, her beautiful chestnut hair flowing behind her. When she was close enough, he hurled a snide remark at her :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oh! Sister van Helsing! Coming to gloat? I am sorry, but I am kind of busy right now. I am with this beautiful woman...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Not now, Count Dracula. I am not here to gloat. I am here to seek for your help.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dracula laughed incredulously :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I beg your pardon?!" he looked at her intently and he saw the worry under her apparent aloofness, but he didn't want to care. "Why, o why, dear Agatha, would I want to help you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I am not here for me, Dracula. I am here for Zoe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The vampire raised an eyebrow :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Why would I want to help Dr Helsing either? She made it perfectly clear she didn't need it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Agatha's composure slipped for so short a moment, Dracula would have missed it if he wasn't so intent on her face. The nun straightened her stance and looked him in the eyes for the first time since she arrived. What he read in hers made him lose a bit of his anger. Agatha stayed silent for a moment longer then took a deep breath :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I beg you, Dracula. She is losing herself. If she still means anything to you, please come back and help her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dracula had to stiffen his resolve not to be affected by her pleas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Why would she let me help her now more than before? I tried once, remember and you both threw me out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I am sorry, I was wrong. Please, Count.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dracula made a disbelieving sound at the back of his throat, but he didn't let the conversation stray from the topic at hand :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Why do you care anyway? I would have thought you'd be happy that she intended to kill herself. By any means necessary.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- It's not... It's not that simple.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oh, why not? Because you'll die too?! Not so eager this time?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Agatha stiffened at the barb but she kept calm :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I am already dead, may I remind you?! I made my peace a long time ago. But Zoe...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- What about Zoe, Agatha? She made her peace too, didn't she?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I am afraid she did, yes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Afraid?" Dracula seemed genuinely puzzled at the word.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- It's so much more complicated than you can imagine. Zoe... She's something else entirely. She is a vampire, of course, and she is very confused at the moment. But I saw her mind, Dracula, I saw things inside her, incredible things. She has so particular a way of thinking. I am pretty sure that, if she wasn't so upset at the moment, she could be smarter than either of us. Smarter than us together. But it is more than that : she has something... something different inside her. She is not like you at all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dracula scoffed at the obvious statement :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Of course, she's not. Never have been. I told you - and her - several times, if you remember.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I know. I didn't listen to you at the time, but now? I don't know how to explain to you. I feel... Like she is light where you are dark.' She looked straight at him then. "You had an intuition of what I am talking about. You saw something in her too. Something that made you stick around longer than with any of your other bride, right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Maybe." The vampire answered cautiously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- And I can't bring myself to let her destroy herself anymore. I really tried to help and I was so sure she would pull through but I was wrong. Without you, without your experience, she won't. She can't by herself, and I can't help her. She is so withdrawn, I can't reach her anymore. She feels so much guilt, Count. So much guilt, it almost smothers her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Being a vampire, you mean?" Dracula asked stiffly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- It doesn't help matters, but no, that's not what I am talking about. She condoned things when she was head of the JHF, terrible things. I couldn't find out what exactly, she buried them so deeply inside her. But it weighs on her, it's eating her from the inside. That's why she is so terrified to be a vampire, I think. She is not afraid to turn into someone like you, she is terrified to turn into a worst version of herself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dracula shook his head, not letting his growing concern show :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Wouldn't that be more of a reason for her to disappear?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Agatha sighed, then gave in, saying softly :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- She is my niece, Dracula. She is blood. For 123 years, you kept me locked in yours, silent. And then you gave me her. Suddenly, I had a friend and a family. But, she is slipping away now. I think... I know that if only she could stop hurting herself for one second, she could accept her new nature. I know you don't want her gone. I am not sure why, but at the moment, I don't really much care. So please, Count Dracula. Will you help her?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The vampire knew she was still hiding something from him. He could sense it. But he wasn't as tuned to Agatha's thoughts as he was to Zoe's. Or maybe, she was better at hiding them. Dracula sighed :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- What am I supposed to do, Agatha? As long as she stays in denial, she will refuse any help and, if you couldn't convince her, what makes you think I will be luckier than you are?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- You have ways. I know you have a relationship, the both of you, that I can't begin to comprehend. And never will.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Relationship?!" The vampire scoffed." Agatha, she hates me. She threw me away without second thoughts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Agatha shook her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- You don't realise it, do you?! Why do you think she was so angry with you? It took me some time to understand : she was furious and she hated you, yes, but she was also heartbroken...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dracula frowned :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- What are you trying to say, Agatha?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Agatha hesitates but only a moment before she answered :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I think she loves you, Dracula. Murderer, monster that you are, she is in love with you and it's killing her. And if you feel something for her, anything, I beg you to come back quickly...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I beg your pardon?!" Dracula couldn't believe his ears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ... Because I'm pretty sure she'll soon convinced Jack to stake her." That last statement made him temporarily forget the previous one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- He wouldn't dare!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- He definitely would. You know Zoe can be persuasive, if she needs to be. He'll kill her out of pity or because she convinced him that she is too great a danger to others.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dracula finally lost his pretend lack-of-interest façade and fairly screamed :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Why didn't you open with that! We lost time!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well?...And remember : kudos and comments.. etc, etc...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Coming back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dracula rushes back to England while Zoe tries to convince Jack to kill her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here goes. This is the conclusion. I told you it would not be long.<br/>I must say I had a lot of fun - and a few headaches - writing this story.<br/>I don't think I said it enough so thank you again to all who took time to leave kudos or comments. It meant a lot to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The count woke up in a state close to panic. She wouldn't dare. She wouldn't dare, he repeated himself, like a mantra, while he jumped out of bed, waking up his bedmate. He didn't care about her at the moment. All he could think of was that Zoe would try to attempt on her life and if he wasn't fast enough, she would succeed. The thought was unbearable.</p><p>That was one thing to let her to her own devices long enough so she could realise she needed him, it was altogether different if she was gone from this earth forever.</p><p>He put on some clothes very quickly and looked for his phone. The beautiful woman in his bed sat up and asked him with a sultry voice :</p><p>- What are you doing, Drac? It is much too early to get up. Come back to bed.</p><p>Dracula put on his most charming smile on his face before answering :</p><p>- I am sorry, lovely. I just received an urgent message to come back to England.</p><p>The young woman looked confused :</p><p>- I didn't hear any phone alert.</p><p>Dracula leant towards her and after a quick kiss, explained :</p><p>- Different kind of message." Then he straightened up." Stay as long as you want. But if you want to go somewhere else, I am calling Ryan.</p><p>- Ok. Thanks." She answered. By the tone of her voice, Dracula knew she wouldn't answer his future calls, if he ever tried to phone her, but, at that moment, he couldn't care less.</p><p>He finally located his phone in the living room and called immediately his lawyer. As soon as he reached him, he asked him to find a plane to go to England asap and take care of all the ensuing official inconveniences, stressing the urgency of the matter. As usual, Ryan took care of the matter with his quiet efficiency and within the hour found him a plane with enough range to fly straight to London. He also ironed out all official troubles Dracula could have encountered. The young lawyer arranged for a car to pick Dracula up at his apartment and drive him to the private airport from where they took off as soon as he had put on his belt.</p><p>For the next 12 hours, he swayed between anger, fear and worry. As soon as the plane reached its cruising speed, he stood up and paced the small compartment, grinding his teeth. He wasn't used to do nothing and it was driving him slowly crazy.</p><p>Several time, he tried to reach Agatha, but she stayed silent. Maybe she was too busy trying to stop Zoe killing herself. He hoped so. He even tried to find Zoe but he knew it was hopeless. She had found a way to block him from her conscious thoughts and had never answered any of his calls, since he left. And he wasn't tuned enough to reach Jack from so far away. He tried the young doctor's phone several times, though, but couldn't reach him either.</p><p>The only good thing during this appalling flight was, surprisingly, a call from Renfield.</p><p>- Renfield. At last! What is happening? Where the hell are they? I can't reach anyone!</p><p>- They still are at the house, my Lord. Dr Helsing threw me out, literally I might add, not an hour ago.</p><p>- And you left?!" Dracula asked, incredulous.</p><p>- Well, she threatened to do me bodily harm. I'm sorry, Dark Lord, but I won't be of any use to you if I am dead. I stayed in the car outside the house since then but they didn't pay attention.</p><p>- So, what are they doing now?</p><p>- As far as I can gather, they're just talking, my Lord.</p><p>- Really?" Dracula couldn't help his surprise from his voice. "I thought... I don't know. Are you sure? You may not be close enough."</p><p>- I am close enough, my Lord... Oh! Wait! I can't see Dr Helsing anymore. She went out of the living room." There was a silence.</p><p>- Renfield? Talk to me!" Dracula growled.</p><p>- I don't see... Oh yes! Here she is! She... Oh my!</p><p>- What is she doing?! Renfield!" the Count raised his voice.</p><p>- I am sorry, my Lord! She's gone.</p><p>- She what?!</p><p>- She went through the kitchen door and ran straight into the woods. I am sorry, my Lord. I have no idea where she went.</p><p>- Find her! Now!" The vampire thundered.</p><p>- Ye..yes, my Lord. Right away." Renfield answered in a frightened tone. And with that, he was gone.</p><p>For the next few hours, Dracula couldn't do anything else but smoulder.</p><p>At last, Renfield called him back just before they were expected to land. The conversation was very short.</p><p>- So?" Dracula asked in a cold threatening voice.</p><p>- She's back at the house, my Lord. She went hunting from all appearances.</p><p>- Good. Is there a car waiting for me at the airport?</p><p>- Yes, my Lord.</p><p>- Good. I'll see you soon, then. And keep an eye on them.</p><p>- Of course, my Lord!" Before Dracula could hang up, Renfield called him back. "My Lord?</p><p>- What now?!</p><p>- Hum! I tried to reach you several times last night. I wanted to talk to you about the task you gave me.</p><p>- What task are you talking about?</p><p>- Hum! An alternative method of feeding?</p><p>- Did you find something?" Dracula asked, sceptical.</p><p>- I may have, my Lord.</p><p>Before he could ask further questions, the flight attendant gestured to him to turn off his phone.</p><p>- We are landing soon, Franck. I am going to call you back from the car.</p><p>- Yes, my Lord.</p><p>Dracula turned off his phone and looked through the window. For the first time in months, he allowed himself a sliver of hope.</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>At the mansion, Zoe had finally resorted to begging the young doctor. They had argued early in the day, Jack resisting all her reasonable arguments until she couldn't stand it any longer and left to hunt any animal she could feed on and take it out on them. She had come back covered in blood and since she didn't want Jack to see her like this a second time in as many days, she had gone directly to her room to take a shower and sleep off her confusion. When she had emerged from her bedroom it was late afternoon. She had gone in search for Jack to have another go at convincing him to stake her. They had been arguing for the past hour, when Zoe started to beg him.</p><p>- Please, Jack. Just... Kill me.</p><p>Jack took a step backward, shocked by the blunt request :</p><p>- No, Zoe. You can't ask me that. Please.</p><p>Zoe took a step toward him:</p><p>- I am a danger to you and every human who crosses my path, Jack. Please! I am begging you." She talked with so much despair in her voice that the young doctor felt his resolve weakening and couldn't help taking a step towards her, wanting to take her in his arms and the pain away. But he realised there was only one way for her and he wasn't sure he could do it.</p><p>- I can't stand it anymore, Jack. The voices, the hunger, the shame, the guilt. It is exhausting. I want to be at peace. I want silence. At last." She raised her eyes towards the setting sun, and she whispered, as if talking to herself.</p><p>- He's right : she's beautiful. And all I can think about is all these people won't be able to watch her anymore. To bathe in her warmth. To live under her light. It is unbearable."</p><p>Jack took another step toward his mentor. he couldn't bear to let her suffer like this. he could help her. He looked down at his right hand, where Zoe had put a stake a moment ago then he looked up at Zoe, who was watching him with so much hope and pain. He advanced toward her, slowly steeling his arm, tears streaming down his face. He was going to kill a friend, again. He stretched his arm backwards, getting ready to strike, when a very familiar voice shouted into his head :</p><p>- Jack, no!</p><p>Surprised, he jumped backwards, lowering his arm, looking around him, searching for the familiar smug face. Understanding dawning, Zoe opened wide eyes, breathing out :</p><p>- No!" Then to Jack : "Please, Jack! Don't listen to him. I beg you : help me. Kill me!"</p><p>At the same time, the disembodied voice of Dracula was talking to him :</p><p>- Please Jack. Don't kill her. Not yet. Let me try and help her. Please. You know I can help her.</p><p>And, suddenly, the door exploded from its hinges and Dracula was bursting in the room, placing himself between them, one arm outstretched towards Jack like he was trying to protect Zoe. The young doctor knew better.</p><p>He asked with an angry voice :</p><p>- Where were you when she needed you?!</p><p>At the same time, the desperate and angry voice of Zoe came from behind :</p><p>- Get out of here, you bastard!</p><p>Decidedly ignoring Zoe for a more pressing matter, the vampire kept his hand raised toward the young doctor, and asked him :</p><p>- five minutes! I promise I won't hurt her!</p><p>Jack gave Zoe a look of apology then looked back at the older vampire:</p><p>- It's too late for that.</p><p>He let out a sigh, then walked through the door and without turning back, said :</p><p>- Take all the time you need.</p><p>- Jack?!" The outraged exclamation stopped him on his tracks. When Jack turned to his friend, he took on her look of pain and betrayal. However, he couldn't find within him to feel guilty.</p><p>- I'm sorry, Zoe. I can't kill another friend. Especially you.</p><p>And with those words, he went out of the room.</p><p>Zoe looked so shocked at his perceived disloyalty, all fight left her and she slowly slid down the wall, defeated. Dracula walked toward her then crouched in front of her. He took her hand in his and said, soothingly :</p><p>- It is going to be ok, Zoe. You are going to be ok.</p><p>Zoe’s hand stiffened in his but she didn’t do anything to remove it.</p><p>- How can you say that? She choked. “ I am a vampire with a nun inside my head!”</p><p>Dracula let out a strangled laugh. “ She is in your blood, actually. But I see your point.” He then sat next to her and took her into his arms. She didn't resist.</p><p>- You are smart, Zoe. You will adapt.</p><p>- I don’t want to have to kill people. I am not like you.</p><p>- That’s the best part yet of being a vampire…. Just joking!... You will find a way out of it, then. And may I remind you that I don't kill people anymore. So, if it is possible for me, it will definitely be so for you.</p><p>- Why do you care anyway? You should just let me die.</p><p>- Zoe van Helsing, don’t you dare say such things! I have been alone for all of my undeath. I have been waiting for someone like you for 500 years…</p><p>- The perfect bride?</p><p>- … a partner, an equal. Someone who understands me, someone who challenges me!</p><p>He turned to her and took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look him in the eyes.</p><p>- You are my kin, Zoe. Did you think I’d let you go without a fight?!</p><p>Zoe looked at him with wide eyes, then she said tentatively :</p><p>- I am not Agatha, you know.</p><p>Dracula smiled slowly :</p><p>- I know that, Zoe.</p><p>- I know she sometimes is able to talk through me. It's like our minds are mingling, but it's still me inside, it's not her. I am not her." She insisted.</p><p>- I am well aware.</p><p>- But... But, you like <em>her</em>!</p><p>- Yes. And I like you too.</p><p>- You like her better, I am sure.</p><p>- Oh Zoe... Are we still here? I think I need to make something perfectly clear, now. I might have tried to kill you as a mercy, because of my previous relationship with Agatha. Hearing you talking with her accent was a shock, to say the least.</p><p>- Might have?</p><p>- Ok. Did. But, the second I knew I turned you, I stayed for you, Zoe, not Agatha. And I came back for you, not Agatha. Will you believe me, one day? I didn't make love to Agatha, I. Made. Love. To. You!</p><p>Zoe shook her head, still wary to believe him.</p><p>- How can I believe you, Vlad? You had such a strong relationship with my aunt. She told us that night : you go way back.</p><p>- It didn't mean I wanted to put her in my bed! She tried to kill me, Zoe!</p><p>- I tried to kill you!" Zoe said softly.</p><p>Dracula chuckled at that :</p><p>- Fair point! And I still like you. I actually put you in my bed. Ok! Maybe I'm a bit of a masochist, and I still liked her too. But at the time, I thought mercy was disrespect, remember?!" He cupped Zoe's face in his hand, wiping tenderly her tears. "If you let me, I will prove it to you. You won't doubt that I like you very much. I am glad a part of her mind will live forever within you, Zoe, because, she had - has - a brilliant one. And I think if someone deserves to know her, it's you. You are so much alike." He held up his hand, when Zoe tried to speak : " But, I can still make the difference. Listen to me very carefully, Zoe : if I have to tell you this until the end of times, I will. I came back for you." He punctuated his words with a little shake of her chin, as if he was trying to convince her with his touch.</p><p>He tightened his hold on her and whispered in her ear :</p><p>- I am so sorry I left you, Zoe. I thought you'd finally come to your senses and realised that you needed me and stopped fighting me, but, instead, I almost lost you forever. What a fool I was!</p><p>Zoe leant backwards to look at him as if she were seeing him clearly for the first time.</p><p>- It’s almost as if… No, it can’t be” She murmured to herself.</p><p>Dracula couldn’t help his sardonic smile when he remarked :</p><p>- It really can’t, can it?!” But it was said without bitterness. “Don’t worry about my motives, Zoe.</p><p>- No, you’re right. I’d better not.” Was her pensive answer.</p><p>She let her head fall back against his chest. It was so nice, just being held after all those months alone.</p><p>After a long moment of silence, Dracula got up then held his hand out to Zoe.</p><p>- Come with me, Zoe. We will go somewhere, together. Let me show you that you can live as a vampire too. Without resorting to my previous methods.” He clarified. At her hesitation, he crouched back in front of her and pressed on :</p><p>- We will learn together. I am turning into a new leaf, you know. Maybe I need someone to guide me too. " He said, teasingly. When she didn't look at him, he added softly, almost desperately :</p><p>- Give me a few months to try to convince you, at least. Please, Zoe.</p><p>He couldn’t see her face, which she hid behind her hair, but after a long tensed silence, she just nodded. If he’d needed to breath, he would have let a sigh of relief.</p><p>He took her hand to help her stand up but Zoe resisted his gesture. What now, he couldn't help but worry.</p><p>- I'm not sure I'll be the best guide, Vlad. I killed a man." She admitted softly.</p><p>- When?</p><p>- A few nights ago.</p><p>So, that's what Agatha didn't dare tell him. That explained a lot, though. Dracula sat back down and took her in his arms again. Zoe curled up in his embrace. But she wasn't quite finished :</p><p>- I killed a human being, Vlad. And I don't know how I am going to live with that. I was completely out of control. I felt so helpless with want. Does it ever abate?</p><p>The older vampire tightened his hold around her.</p><p>- It will, I promise you. In time, it gets better. Less difficult to resist...I am sorry, Zoe. I am so sorry I wasn't there to avoid it. I promised I would always be there to stop you and I wasn't when you needed me the most. We were so stupid!" He said angrily."It is all our fault!</p><p>Zoe furrowed her brow in confusion :</p><p>- How is it you fault? I'm the one...</p><p>- Not you, my sweet. Never you! Mine and Agatha's. You were - still is - a very young, very confused vampire. And instead of trying to help you, we were bickering at each other like... like petty opponents in an ugly game! Agatha and her bloody morals and I and my misplaced pride." He held his hand in a silencing gesture when the younger vampire opened her mouth to protest. "No, Zoe. Listen to me for once. We should have put our differences aside, and really helped you. But we preferred to try to score cheap points and you were the one to suffer. Again!</p><p>- Does this mean you won't leave me again? Even if I try to push you away?" The doctor asked, with wariness.</p><p>Dracula shook his head but he was smiling :</p><p>- Oh Zoe, you know me better than that. I am afraid I am not that selfless and I still have that misplaced pride. But I promise you I won't go far and I'll always come back.</p><p>Agatha, in her head, was strangely silent. Even as Zoe was sensing her presence.</p><p>- Agatha?" She called softly. But the nun remain mute. And there was only one reason that came to Zoe's mind.</p><p>- I think you finally rendered Agatha speechless." She remarked with a wavering smile.</p><p>Dracula answered her smile with a smug one of his own :</p><p>- Why? Because I am right?</p><p>Zoe's smile grew wider :</p><p>- No! Because you recognised you can make mistakes!</p><p>The teasing remark made Dracula chuckle :</p><p>- I told you I was turning into a new leaf.</p><p>He stood, then reached for Zoe to help her stand :</p><p>- Come. Let's get out of here. I am sick of this gloomy house. I have a mind to raze it to the ground.</p><p>Zoe stood up and turned to look around.</p><p>- Well, I don't know. I grew fond of it, actually. I have a few good memories here. Haven't you?" She asked, looking at him. The Count looked around then back at her and answered with a smile :</p><p>- Yes, you're right. I too have a few good memories, come to think of it. I might keep it in the end.</p><p>Dracula tucked her hand in the crook of his arm then said with renewed confidence :</p><p>- And now, my lady, we go explore the world. What do you feel about Namibia? It's beautiful at this time of the year.</p><p>- I never went to Namibia." Zoe admitted, intrigued.</p><p>- Good! I'll show you, then. But first, talking about good memories made me think about one other place : we have a stop to make before we leave England." He concluded, with a brilliant smile in the direction of his kin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope the last few chapters were not too long-winded. I tried not to rush but I was so impatient to reach the conclusion and their happy ending I might have got sloppy. Anyway, I hope you liked it and enjoyed following those two in their (mis-)adventures.<br/>Stay tuned I have a - not so - little bonus epilogue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Epilogue - an alternative?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As promised, the epilogue.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they were comfortably situated in the car that Renfield was driving - after saying goodbye to Jack and Zoe promising to keep in touch, the first thing Dracula did was present his wrist to Zoe. At her uncertain look, he said :</p><p>- You look dreadful, if I may say so. It can only do you good.</p><p>So the young vampire slowly plunged her fangs into his wrist and began drinking hungrily. She wasn't hungry, she was starved. Luckily, he had the presence of mind to tell Renfield to stock some of the bottles from the cellar. They would probably need them. He tilted his head to rest it against the seat and closed his eyes, filling his mind with Zoe's thoughts and memories and stroking her back in soothing circles. All too soon for his taste, she raised her head - all by herself, he was proud to notice - from his wrist but only to relax on his lap. Without opening his eyes, he smiled.</p><p>After a long moment in silence, he finally said :</p><p>- We may have a solution to your quandary.</p><p>- What are you talking about?" She mumbled against his leg, already half asleep.</p><p>- Renfield found something. Renfield?"</p><p>- Oh my Lord. I think you are best suited...</p><p>- Come on, Renfield. You found it. You deserve to explain it to Dr Helsing.</p><p>Without opening his eyes, he could feel the lawyer blushing behind the wheel. For the first time in their association, Franck Renfield was the focus of their audience. And even if their audience amounted to one person, Renfield felt valued.</p><p>- I am all ears, Mr Renfield." Zoe encouraged him softly. Dracula stifled a snort, which earned him a punch in the gut. If she had wanted to charm his mousy lawyer, she couldn't have done a better job. Mr Renfield, indeed.</p><p>- Well, if you must know, Dr Helsing, the idea came from a conversation I had with the Dark Lord's South-African lawyer : he talked to me about some underground societies they have in Pretoria that actually worshipped vampires. Well, not really worshipped, but they admired them and copied them or what human beings thought of copying a vampire. All the members dream about is meeting a vampire and, why not, becoming their donors. It is considered an honour among them. I didn't think it would amount to anything but I decided to check some facts on my side of the world because, you see...</p><p>- Get on with it, Renfield!" The older vampire growled. Which earn him a slap.</p><p>- Let him explain his way, Vlad." Zoe chastised him, then to Renfield : "Please, Mr Renfield. Carry on.</p><p>- Yes! Hum... Thank you, Dr Helsing. I am not going to bore you with the details, but I was able to ascertain that those societies are in fact a reality and there are one or two in London that I am pretty sure would be suitable for your purpose. I checked - discreetly of course - with some of their members and they agreed to meet their potential recipient and if they - their recipient, I mean - were genuine, they were ready to donate their blood or even, how did they put it again? Ah yes! "Let the creature of the night make one with them!"..." Dracula, as well as Zoe this time, couldn't smother their snort." Yes! Well, I am sorry, I was just quoting one of them. Anyway, if you are willing to make a stop to London before leaving or once you've returned, I am sure I can arrange a quick interview with some of them. Of course you will have to talk some sort of compensation.</p><p>- Are we talking money, Franck?" Dracula asked immediately. "Because you know it's not a problem.</p><p>- That, my Lord, remained unclear at the time of our conversation. Some of them will expect money, I'm sure, but some of them hinted at...well, some sort of favours.</p><p>Zoe had straightened up and turned to him, looking dazed.</p><p>- Hold on! Hold on a second! Are you actually telling me that there are some people on this Earth, some... human beings, who are ready to be bitten by... by our kind?!" Zoe sounded disbelieving and hopeful at the same time.</p><p>When Dracula opened his mouth to answer, the doctor put one finger on his lips, effectively shushing him.</p><p>- Mr Renfield?" She had turned to the lawyer to watch him in the rear-view mirror. He glanced at her briefly before returning his eyes to the road.</p><p>- That's what I gathered from my interviews, yes. Oh! Not all of them were genuine, I think. Most of them would actually run screaming if they were faced with a real vampire, but I am pretty sure at least some of them are convinced of your existence and more than ready to be part of your world in any way possible.</p><p>Zoe felt hope for the first time in a long while.</p><p>- I... I don't know what to say." She was looking at her companion with eyes suddenly filling with tears, which made Dracula grin. He pulled her in his arms :</p><p>- Shhh, my love! It's okay. It's nothing!</p><p>- It's not nothing, Vlad!" She said through her tears. "You actually asked Renfield to find an alternative. And you did it for... for me?!"</p><p>Dracula's smile transformed into an amused grin :</p><p>- Of course! Who else? I didn't do it for me!</p><p>- Thank you! Thank you!" She couldn't stop repeating as she held him back.</p><p>- Thank you, Franck." She muttered in the general direction of the lawyer. This one tittered at the wheel but held his tongue.</p><p>This moment belonged to Zoe and Dracula and the lawyer, for once, knew to stay silent. As he drove into the night, the two vampires held each other into a tight embrace, slowly realising what they meant for one another but, maybe, still a little reluctant - or simply cautious - to voice it.</p><p>Suddenly, Zoe raised her head from its place on Dracula's chest and looking at him with a mix of amusement and curiosity :</p><p>- By the way, Vlad! How is it that I have an aversion to garlic and how Jack would know about it?</p><p>The older vampire threw his head backwards and burst laughing. Then, bringing her back against him, he answered in a playful tone :</p><p>- Ah! That, my love, is a all new story.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This time, this story is really finished. I obviously and shamelessly stole the idea of the underground societies to Buffy the Vampire slayer (the tv show, of course).<br/>I am kind of proud of this work, whatever its worth. It wad difficult to write all the more because I wrote it in English, but all the time, very rewarding. And I can't thank you enough for the kudos and especially the comments that inspired me to carry on.<br/>Anyway, if you liked it, stay tuned for the next one because I have already two other storylines in the making. They will take some time, though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>